PRESO
by akuma doi
Summary: ¿cuanto darías por un amor al correspondido? porque el humano se deja pisotear por un poco de ese amor, el amor es ciego y ala vez frágil. ven te invito a conocer las historia de un joven que dio todo por un amor lleno de tragedias (basado en una historia verdadera) levi x eren.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola nuevamente aquí akuma reportándose con un este new fic que se le ocurrió. Espero y creo que será corto como unos tres o cinco capítulos. Les contare una historia romántica y dolorosa.**_

 _ **Contenido algo explicito y vocabulario grosero, Bueno espero que les guste.**_

Capitulo 1:

EL COMIENZO

¿QUE TANTO TE LLEGARIAS HUMILLAR POR UNA PERSONA? UNA QUE SABES QUE AUNQUE DES TODO DE TI, ESA PERSONA NO TE ACEPTARA EN SU VIDA… ¿PORQUE EL SER HUMANO ES ASI? TAN CIEGO, TAN MIEDOSO, TAN CERRADO; ES DOLOROSO.

EL AMOR ES HERMOSO SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SEA MUTUO PERO CUANDO NO PORQUE DEJAMOS DE LOS DEMAS NOS Pisoteen PARA TENER UN POCO DE AMOR.

LES CONTARE UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA… DE UN JOVEN QUE DA LO TODO POR TODO POR UN AMOR no CORRESPONDIDO.

Corría con todo lo que mis pies me daban sin detenerme, ni aunque sea un poco para descansar, tenía que llegar a tiempo a aquel lugar, rezando que no fuera demasiado tarde. Sentía mi corazón se salía de mi pecho, mis piernas me dolían de tanto correr y mi respiración ya era agitada. Gire a llegar a la esquina para quedar frente aquel lugar donde se celebraba todo. Me fije que no que no haiga nadie y poder entrar sin problemas. Entre mientras escuchaba decir al padre lo que más temía.

-Petra Ral, acepta a Levi como esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Si, acepto.

-Levi ackerman, acepta a petra como esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe.

-si….

-NO! No puedes casarte. Gritaba un joven entrando a la iglesia, lleno de moretones y sus ropas maltratadas.

La gente giro para ver al individuo y murmurar.

-que te sucedió, porque estas así-. Decía el azabache mientras caminaba hacia el pero fue detenido por la chica quien se ponía enfrente de él para impedirle avanzar.

-TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERCARAS A NOSOTROS, LARGATE!- Gritaba.

-No dejare que te cases con ella, es manipuladora y mentirosa-. Dijo el castaño.

Levi se aparto de petra y salió a socorre a eren el cual cayó de rodillas mientras se sostenía el estomago, le pidió que se apoyara en el mientras pedía ayuda.

-esto no estaba en el contrato, te dije bien claro entre tú y yo ya no había nada, eres libre, porque no te fuiste con el dinero que te di-. Dijo Levi.

-No podía, eres de difícil de dejar. Volvamos a ser como éramos antes, deseo estar contigo antes de…- pero fue interrumpido por un sonido metálico y el grito de una mujer. Ambos giraron viendo a petra con un arma en la mano señalando a eren. Levi se interpuso en medio.

-Se termino petra-. Dijo. Petra solo soltó una carcajada dramática y sádica mostraba un rostro lleno de ira, sus ojos se veían perdidos fuera de sí mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Sabia que estorbaría, por eso mande a que lo mataran pero es imposible deshacerse de las cucarachas, así que tendré que hacerlo yo. Mi amor te puedes hacer a un lado-.

-No lo hare, deja que lo atiendan y regresaremos a lo que estábamos-.

-mientras el viva no nos dejara hacer felices-. Grito pero no hizo que Levi retrocediera-lo entiendo. El gran Levi ackerman se ha enamorado- dijo mientras se cubría la cara con una mano, riéndose -pero sabes si no puedes ser mío no serás de nadie-. Dijo con lágrimas en sus mejillas mientras le apuntaba a Levi.

Se oyó un fuerte estruendo y luego caer algo pesado fuertemente al piso, la gente gritaba mientras salía de ahí alterada y horrorizada. Dos personas sostuvieron a petra, la cual se carcajeaba por la locura.

-EREN DESPIERTA, EREN, HANJI DONDE ESTA!- Grito Levi buscándola con la mirada y ponía a eren en sus piernas, sostenía con una mano el estomago de eren donde el impacto cayo.

-Lo vez Levi… siempre… logre cautivarte. Te dije que te llegarías a enamorar de mí- dijo eren entre pausas tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos. Hanji en pocos minutos se acerco para socorrer a eren mientras le ordenaba a Levi que hablara con él y no lo dejara dormir.

-Tengo sueño, quiero dormir… Empieza hacer frio- cerrando los ojos y acercándose más al azabache.

-Está perdiendo mucha sangre, se está tardando la ambulancia- Dijo Hanji sin dejar de presionar la herida.

-Vamos, maldito mocoso no te duermas- trayendo mas a eren a su cuerpo sin dejar de apretar su mano.

-Te amo Levi. Decía mientras se apagaban las voces y sus ojos.

-Yo…

No alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo el otro.

Después de una semana de lo ocurrido eren despertó en un cuarto blanco, trato de incorporarse pero un fuerte dolor en su vientre se lo impidió, busco con la vista a alguien, encontrándose con Hanji sentada de un silla cercas, medio dormida. Al escuchar a eren despertó.

-Como te siente eren. Deja que le llame a una de las enfermeras.

-Hanji san… me puede decir que día es hoy. Decía eren viéndola caminar. Hanji se detuvo.

-Estamos a 3 de septiembre-. Decía Hanji sin saber el porqué.

-Donde está el-. Dijo por fin.

-El está… algo ocupado-. Dijo nerviosa. Vio a eren el cual cambio su expresión a una afligida.

-Dígame, se caso- agrego haciendo que el ambiente se sintiera tenso. El cuarto duro unos minutos en silencio dándole la sospecha.

Ella no supo que contestar. Eren lo entendió mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por su mejillas.

-Siempre fue así… al final no pude hacer nada- agrego cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos como un niño pequeño al perder algo. Hanji se acerco para consolarlo entendiendo su dolor. Poco después ya más calmado le pidió a Hanji si lo dejaba solo, esta no se negó sabía que tenía que pensar muchas cosas.

Una vez solo y en silencio, giro su vista hacia la ventana viendo el hermoso cielo azul. Recordando el día que se conocieron y las cosas como llegaron pasando.

Y así es como empieza su historia.

Mi nombres es eren jaeger, tengo 17 años, curso el último año de prepa. Hijo de una familia de un buen estatus (mi padre es dueño de una empresa algo conocida "no diré nombre") tengo cinco hermanas mayor que yo con las cuales me crie pues mi madre murió cuando era un niño de tres años, víctima del cáncer. Era un chico común de la ciudad, alegre y algo cohibido. Salía con mis mejores amigos, los cuales eran contados y tenía algo de pegue en la escuela, varias chicas se me habían declarado pero yo siempre las rechazaba caballerosamente. Veía a mis amigos con sus novias y presumir de sus logros, uno que otro me presentaron chicas, las cuales rechazaba. Pensaban que las veía poca cosa por mi estatus en la sociedad, lo cual siempre negué. Había algo que ellos no sabían y que pocas personas cercanas a mi; es que era homosexual o gay como es común que digan hoy en día.

Mi vida cambio un miércoles por la tarde cuando fui a la empresa de mi padre, es ahí donde comenzó todo…

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando mi padre me pidió ir a la empresa, al parecer era algo de suma importancia pues se oía demasiado angustiado. Una hora después llegue saludando a la persona que me conocían y dirigiéndome a la oficina de mi padre. Toque la puesta tres veces para después escuchar el "adelante".

-que sucedes padre- dije al entrar viendo a dos personas más, ambos varones, sentados en los asientos frente a mi padre.

-siéntate eren- dijo mi padre. Sentándome a un lado del.- bueno como veras la empresa ha tenido varios problemas financieros y para no caer en una crisis pensé que la mayor facilidad es hacer un acuerdo matrimonial.

-lo entiendo, pero porque me lo dices a mi- dije algo pensativo. Fue cuando una de las personas hablo.

-nosotros somos la compañía del acuerdo, soy el vicepresidente. Tu padre comento que solo su hijo el más chico era soltero, tiene cinco hijas pero ellas ya tienen sus vidas hechas. Tuvimos varios problemas porque de nuestra parte solo queda un joven, un año mayor que tu, que al saberlo nos hizo saber que no estaba interesado de niñas mimadas que solo gastaban el dinero en idioteces-. Se detuvo para tomar aire.

-lo que trata de decir es que el estúpido de mi sobrino le dijo que era solo le interesaban los hombres, lo cual se que fue una estúpida idea para salir de esto y como tu padre dijo que solo quedabas tú, entonces no le veo el problema.- dijo el otro hombre.

-me trata de decir que tengo que casarme con alguien que no está seguro y que es de mi mismo género- dije alterado.

-si. Dentro de poco llegara, pedí que lo trajeran y de ser necesario a la fuerza- dijo mientras la puerta era bruscamente abierta y dejaban entras a dos hombre vestidos de negro con lentes obscuros y cuerpo bien formado que traían a un joven forcejeando para lograr zafarse de ese agarre.

-suélteme de una puta vez sino quieren que les cortes los huevos- dijo molesto.

-déjenlo, pueden irse- dijo el hombre mientras movía una mano y le pedía al otro que tomara asiento.- mas te vale que te comportes si no quieres que me encargue de ti-.

Camino el joven hacia a un asiento dejándose caer de golpe mientras cruzaba sus brazos y piernas.

-bueno entonces sigamos, eren. Te presento a mi sobrino se llama Levi Ackerman, con él es quien contrarias matrimonio- dijo aquel hombre haciendo que ambos jóvenes se vieran sorprendidos.

-creo que esta vez fallaste Kenny, sabes muy bien que no me gustan los tíos - dijo orgullo de sí mismo, tratando de dejar en ridículo pero todo eso bajo al ver la risa en los labios de este viéndolo sarcásticamente.

-claro que lo sé. Esto será una buena lección para el futuro cuando quieras de nuevo retarme-lo dijo dejando a Levi con sus rabietas y quedando de acuerdo con la familia jaeger.

-no me doblegare a tus decisiones, no me casare además mi gusto por las mujeres-

-si y tendrás que dejarlo. Te dedicaras a ser un buen marido o atente a las consecuencias, sabes que tu padre me dejo a cargo de ti y de tu madre y las condiciones que dijo sobre tu sucesión. Te casaras quieras o no y sobre tus gustos, eso lo vas a tener que arreglar por ti mismo-dijo terminando el tema.

-padre y tu estás de acuerdo con esto, sabes que yo- dijo eren viendo a su padre.

-lo sé eren y aunque me costó aceptarlo, no soy nadie para discriminarte- dijo dándole a entender de su secreto- solo quiero y me perdones por esta decisión que te he orillado -

Después de eso ambas compañías se unieron.

Paso seis meses desde aquello, la boda fue privada a los pocos días y ambos se fueron a vivir en una casa otorgada por la familia Ackerman, para eren fue amor a primera vista, se enamoro de aquel joven de ojos gris pensando que aquel joven con el tiempo lo amaría pero que torpe fue a darse una ilusión tan precipitada.

-Levi te prepare el desayuno. Espero que te agrade. Decía eren mientras se sonrojaba y jugaba con sus manos lastimadas y llenas curitas.

Levi se acerco viendo aquello que eren había hecho el cual tenía un aspecto agradable y un buen olor, lo tomo con una mano mientras levantaba la vista hacia eren, el cual se encontraba emocionado, dirigió nuevamente su mirada al plato para después estrellarlo en la pared, eren se estremeció en su lugar mientras el azabache caminaba para llegar a su lado y sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, giro su cabeza al sentir un dolor punzante en la mejilla, una cachetada que le propino el azabache.

-¿pensaste que comería eso? No te hagas ideas estúpidas en ese poco cerebro que tienes y si lo que quieres es jugar a la casita, adelante- Dijo Levi mientras nuevamente lo cacheteaba dejando un hilito de sangre en su comisura.

-¡no quiero que nadie le ayude, si me entero serán despedidos, quedo claro!- Grito hacia la servidumbre y saliendo con una mujer castaña tomados de las manos.

-Espera Levi se me olvida algo- Decía aquella mujer mientras sostenía un vaso lleno de agua, se acerco a eren recibiendo aquel liquido que corrió su cuerpo, las criadas solo observaban unas con molestia y otras con miedo.

Eren solo se sobo las mejillas para empezar a juntas los trozos del plato que tiro Levi. Mientras hacía eso se oyó la puerta cerrarse. Una de las criadas se acerco para ayudarle, pero eren se negó.

-señorito tiene que ir a asearse, nosotras no encargamos de esto- Decía la criada.

-No está bien, lo hare yo no quiero que las despidan-.

Después de aquello se dirigió a su cuarto se dio una lucha para después descansar, no salió en todo el día, cuando se despertó ya era tarde, se dirigió a la habitación de su esposo para ver si ya había llegado y a la vez cenado. Se acerco a la puerta y al tocar escucho ruidos del otro lado, sin pedir permiso se adentro viendo a una mujer cabalgando a su esposo, sin pudor alguno mostrando su senos y gemidos provocados por el placer que le otorgaba el azabache.

-¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!- Grito eren acercándose para sacar a la mujer, el tomo por un brazo arrastrándola para que se bajara de la cama. La mujer se quejo y empezó a gritarle al azabache que le ayudara, el cual se levanto y de un golpe certero en la cara tumbo a eren, soltando a la mujer.

-¡QUE MIERDA TE PASA!- Le grito Levi. El castaño se incorporo para verlo cara a cara viendo la piel desnuda de su esposo.

-¡QUE MIERDA TE PASA A TI, ERES MI ESPOSO!- sintiendo nuevamente un golpe pero ahora en el estomago.

-A mi no me hablas con ese tono, si no te gusta te recuerdo que nuestro matrimonio fue un arreglo. Lo que haga o deje de hacer a ti no te importa-.

\- claro que me importa, soy tu esposo, el que te tiene que con placer ¡SOY YO!- Dijo eren siendo sostenido del cuello de su camisa.

-Tú de qué me serviría, no puedes con placerme como mujer. Date cuenta que si sigues aquí es por el contrato de un estúpido matrimonio-.

-pero tu juraste que ibas amarme y respetarme, cosa que no has hecho desde que salimos de ese lugar. Dime que me falta para que puedas verme como lo que represento- agrego con los ojos cristalinos y zafándose del agarre.

-quieres saber, de acuerdo te enseñare- Le dijo Levi agarrando a eren de la camisa nuevamente y lo sentaba en el pequeño sillón de su pieza. Eren se tenso mientras observaba a Levi sostener la mujer y sentarla en la cama a dirección de donde se encontraba eren, viendo que le separaba la piernas y sostenía uno de sus senos.

-vez eren esto es lo que te falta- Dijo mientras tomaba un seno de la mujer, lo apretaba y masajeaba, y le abría las piernas dándole placer con sus dedos en la parte intima.

Eren se sintió ofendido, repugnante mientras gruesas lagrimas se asomaban. Se levanto para salir pero le fue imposible porque el azabache se levanto de donde estaba para darle alcance, provocando una pelea donde por desgracias perdió eren, nuevamente lo sentó en el sofá, eren incapaz de moverse bien pues un golpe que le dio Levi en la cabeza lo aturdió dejándolo ahí observando obligatoriamente como Levi le hacía el amor a esa mujer, salió de ahí y se encerró en su habitación ya no podía seguir con esa falsa, el estaba muy enamorado del azabache que le soportaba todo pero esos fue lo último que no pudo más y con la ropa que tenia salió de ahí. Buscando alguna forma de separarse de aquel hombre de cual estúpidamente se enamoro.

Después de varias horas caminando sin rumbo se dirigió al domicilio de una amiga de él y como de Levi. Llego y toco el timbre abriendo la puerta una mujer alta con lentes.

-adorable eren que haces a estas horas en la calle- Dijo en un tomo pre ocupador percatándose de las lágrimas del castaño.

-Hanji san, me dejarías quedarme esta noche en tu casa, prometo no incomodarte- con un nudo en la garganta.

-tú sabes que eren bienvenido las veces que desees- asiéndose a un lado dejándolo pasar.

Al entras se percato de las heridas del castaño y deseo con sus corazón darle un buen sermón al enano pues no le era justo que este lo maltratara a ese grado.

-que idiotez hizo ahora- Dijo enojada.

Eren no le respondió solo apretaba el labio para callar sus quejidos, ocultando su cara.

-eren porque no te defiendes que no tienes dignidad, perdón por decírtelo de este modo pero no sé como sigues con él- Dijo Hanji acercándose a eren con un boutique en la mano.

-no se trata de eso Hanji san, la última vez que me defendí salir peor de cómo estoy ahora, no es por mi falta de orgullo de hombre, si no que no tengo la suficiente fuerza para ganarle y mucho menos por el contrato de nuestro matrimonio. No sabría en qué condiciones perjudicaría a mi familia- Dijo eren mientras Hanji curaba su rostro.

-te entiendo y no te preocupes encontraremos alguna solución. Cuentas conmigo para todo pequeño-.

-gracias Hanji san-.

Después de un rato de encontrar varias ideas, lo dejaron por las buenas ya mañana seria otro día y con más calma podían hablar.

Al día siguiente un fuerte golpe despertó a ambos, Hanji bajo viendo a eren incorporándose en el sofá.

-Maldición es el- Dijo con temor. Hanji se acerco para calmarlo pero los fuertes golpes de la puerta lo alteraban más.

-QUIEN ES!?- Dijo Hanji asiéndose la ignorante.

-NO TE HAGAS LA IDIOTA Y ABRE, SE QUE EREN ESTA AQUÍ!- Dijo gritando.

\- como puedes asegurar que el este aquí-.

-es demasiado idiota para correr con su familia. Estas haciendo que pierda la paciencia con tus idioteces, abre de una vez o atente a las consecuencias-.

-y como cuales Levi, si no sabes no eres nadie, solo la sombra de tu tío, dime qué haría si se entera de cómo tratas a eren, de seguro te quita la herencia-. Dijo Hanji saliendo y haciéndole frente. Levi apretó los puños y fruncía el ceño tratando de callar a la mujer pero sabía que ella decía la verdad, vio de reojo a eren.

-si no quieres que tenga graves heridas en su cuerpo o un accidente más te vale que salga. Sé que te importa ella, así que harás eren- Dijo viéndolo con desprecio.

Eren se estremeció y un ligero temblor paso por su cuerpo sabía lo que Levi podía ser y no quería que Hanji pagara sus cosas, camino hasta llegar a un lado de Hanji.

-eren que no te intimide. No sabía esa parte de ti Levi- dijo viéndolo y sosteniendo a eren- regresa adentro-.

-cállate! Eren tu familia llegara en pocas horas a la casa, que quieres que le diga por tu ausencia-. Dijo Levi.

-gracias Hanji pero tengo que regresar, si no lo hago será peor, te lo agradezco-. Finalizo eren saliendo de la casa. Levi cruzo los brazos por su victoria y camino atrás de eren subiendo al carro.

Hanji solo observo con rabia al azabache viendo como ambos subían al carro para después perderse en el camino, ese ya no era su amigo, todo rastro de aquel había desaparecido-.

-es… verdad lo que hace rato dijiste- Dijo eren pegándose a la puerta esperando un golpe del azabache.

-es cierto pero no te des ánimos, una vez que se larguen tú y yo tendremos una gran charla de hombres- Dijo mientras apretaba más el volante.

Eren lo sabia esperaría a que su familia se fuera y volvería a golpearlo hasta que lo dejara inconsciente-.

Espero que les guste.

Rew.

Hasta la próxima chiao.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola como están después de algún tiempo jejeje. No las quiero inquietar así que hasta el final digo mi motivo de esta falta.

Advertencia: contenido explicito, maltrato, malas palabras, violación y entre otras cosas no agradables.

Nota: usare la historia en primera persona lo cual es narrado por eren, ya que no deseo poner muchos (pov) tratare de que se vea la narración de él y la del Ooc.

Capitulo 2:

CONSECUENCIAS

Seis meses antes.

-como todavía son jóvenes para poder empezar una vida de casados la casa estará cerca de la compañía a unas cuantas cuadras para lo que pudieran necesitar pues pensamos que ya que ambos no quisieron que viviéramos cercas de ustedes no encontramos otra opción más que esa- decía Kenny Ackerman, el tío de Levi.

-también como la escuela está lejos de la casa será necesario que eren sea transferido en la escuela donde Levi estudia- agrego grisha.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados frente oyendo las palabras de sus respectivos familiares, después de la boda secreta se fueron a vivir juntos en una pequeña casa regalada por el matrimonio. Todo sería diferente desde ese entonces y para la suerte de ambos al tener poco días de haber estado bajo el mismo techo ya tenían sus roses. Giraron para verse la cara haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-me largo- dijo el azabache levantándose para salir de ahí tomando su mochila, poniéndosela en un hombro.

-olvidas a eren idiota, recuerda que ahora el dependerá de ti-

-stch… andando- Levi alzo la mano para que la sostuviera.

Una hora después mientras viajaban en el carro este se detuvo frente la escuela….

Antes de que eren bajara para ingresar a la escuela Levi lo detuvo, giro a verlo con indiferencias.

-pondré unas cosas en claro antes de que cruces la barda; no nos conocemos, no quiero que la gente sepa de nuestro matrimonio y ni tienen que saber, no quiero escenas, desde ahora te digo antes que tu, tengo novia y te parezca o no esta fuera de discusión- termino dejando seguir su camino dejando a eren con la palabra en la boca.

Llegaron al lugar y como clase de magia Levi desapareció de su vista, no sabía dónde ir o como empezar cuando una joven se acerco a él saludando con algo de vergüenza.

-mi nombre es Mikasa, prima de Levi- saludo la joven de tez pálida y cabellos negros. –mi tío me hablo de ti, es un gusto conocerte en persona-

-el gusto es mío, eren jaeger-

-perdón por no asistir en la boda tuve unos imprevistos-

-no, está bien pero gracias-

-si llegas a necesitar algo o tienes algún problema no dudes en decirme-

-te lo agradezco pero Levi de ante mano me advirtió-

-por eso mismo, conozco a Levi y se hasta donde puedes llegar su temperamento-

-gracias pero no se vería raro que una mujer defendiera a un hombre, además donde queda mi dignidad en ese aspecto- dijo eren algo nervioso posando la palma de su mano derecha en la sien. El timbre sonó dando a entender que tenían que entrar a clases.

-lo sé, mi primo es muy popular en este lugar y para no mentirte tiene a su "querida"- dijo algo molesta – además es la reina de aquí y preferida de Levi.

-¿preferida? El me dijo que tiene novia-.

-es la misma. Sé que no está bien que te lo diga pero el 96% de las chicas quieren con él y solo el 30% lo ha logrado-.

-y el 4%-

-somos Hanji, Isabel, Annie y yo- agrego haciendo que ambos riéramos.

-te entiendo no tienes que preocuparte se cuidarme- agrego viendo a que quería llegar la morena, el sabia el día que se conocieron, que a este le gustaba las mujeres por el tono sarcástico que adquirió aquella vez para zafarse de este matrimonio, lo cual no logro.

\- pierde el primero que se enamora- dijo antes de perderse entre los alumnos que entraban, suspiro recordando la amenaza de cierto azabache.

"si no quieres que te haga la vida imposible mas te vale tomar tu distancia y no meterte en mis cosas. Recuerda fue un matrimonio arreglado sin sentimientos"

Abrió los ojos mientras sacudía su cabeza y entraba de una vez al salón.

Tiempo actual….

Llegamos a nuestro hogar en media hora y para mi mala o buena suerte mi familia todavía no llegaba dándome tiempo para poder arreglarme, subí a mi habitación cuando la voz de Levi me detuvo.

-te quiero en media hora abajo- agrego entrando a su habitación.

Entre y empecé a buscar mi ropa, una vez lista la deje sobre la cama y entre a la regadera sin darme el tiempo de templarla, el toque del agua provoco que mis heridas (las cuales había olvidado) ardieran y recordara la noche anterior, no quise perderme tanto en mis pensamientos, salí lo antes posible y me vestí; con pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa negra con cuello en V y una sudadera blanca, quería evitar que vieran mis herida de las manos pero no podía ser mucho con la del rostro y si me ponía maquillaje solo me delataría por lo tanto pensare que decir. Una vez listo y peinándose con las manos salió.

Salió de su habitación, en el pasillo se encontró con Levi, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro hasta las caderas, una camisa de manga larga doblada un poco de por debajo del codo y un chaleco blanco encima cerrado solo con dos botones, se acomodaba su cabello hacia atrás con sus dedos, giro a ver a eren viendo el tono morado de su mejilla, chasqueo y le ordeno a eren que se acercara a él.

-¡pe- pero que haces!- dijo asustado eren.

-tenemos que vernos como una linda pareja. Espero que se te ocurra algo- dijo señalando la mejilla.

-quien tiene la culpa- Levi lo vio seriamente - en eso ando-.

Llegaron a la entraba muy alegres, la familia de eren ya se encontraba ahí pero para sorpresa de ambos también se encontraba la familia de Levi, ambos se tensaron pero el ligero apretón en la cadera de eren por parte de Levi, le decía que actuara natural.

-bienvenidos, no esperábamos su visita- dijo eren separándose para acercarse a saludar.

-desde que te casaste no has ido a visitarnos, así que venimos de improviso- dijo iris una de sus hermanas.

-como han estado- corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo

\- ¿querido que te sucedió en la mejilla?- esta vez fue kushel la que hablo.

-tuve un accidente en la escuela, nada grave, no se preocupe-

-pero como que fue, se ve morado-

-me enrede en una pelea sin sentido pero gracias a Levi no paso a mayores-

-y tu hijo estas bien-

-nada de qué preocuparse-

Las cuatro hermanas no le creyeron, se encontraba con las orejas rojas y evitaba la mirada, no quisieron divagar tanto, se delataría con el tiempo.

-está bien madre yo mismo lo lleve a enfermería solo es el hinchazón en unos días se le quitara- dijo Levi interrumpiendo a su madre para que no preguntara mas.

Ambas familia se dirigieron al comedor pues no pasaban de las 10 de la mañana y era justo la hora para el desayuno. El desayuno fue sencillo, huevos con tostadas, jugo, café, verduras y fruta. Hablaron de cosas del trabajo, uno que otro viaje de la familia y de la escuela. Cuando se caso con Levi y al seguir estudiando, para que se acompañaran hicieron que eren se cambiara a la misma escuela.

Duraron alrededor de tres horas pues tenían que llegar a sus respectivos trabajos y la joven pareja a la escuela, se despidieron de cada uno de los integrantes en la puerta quedando solo el tío de Levi. Su madre se giro para vernos y se despidió prometiendo volver a venir.

-ahora que estamos solo me puedes decir realmente que sucedió - dijo Kenny girando a ver a eren, el cual se tenso por la oración.

Solo baje la cabeza tratando de no verlo, el esperaba mi respuesta y al ver que no decía nada suspiro mientras se cruzaba de manos y volvía a hablar.

-ya que no piensas hablar, eren puedes faltar hoy a la escuela- dejando a eren asombrado.

-no se preocupe estoy bien además…-dijo cuando fue interrumpido.

-Levi puedes decir algo en tu defensa- girando a verlo mostrando esa actitud altanera. -si como dijo eren fue una pelea no veo una variedad de golpes en tu cuerpo algo que delate esa batalla, dime cual fue el motivo de que golpearas a eren-.

Ambos nos quedamos congelados abriendo mas los ojos viéndose más en mi rostro que en el de Levi. Se cruzo de manos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para salir pero un fuerte golpe en la mejilla hizo que regresaran provocando que cayera al suelo de lleno, poco a poco empezó a levantarse mostrando un rostro molesto mientras salía un hilo de sangre en la comisura de sus labios los cuales tenía presionados formando una línea recta.

-responde- dijo nuevamente.

-no es necesario que te diga lo que es obvio- agrego sintiendo nuevamente una patada en el estomago haciendo que se doblara en su lugar, quise ayudarlo pero la voz de Kenny me impidió que me acercara.

-sube y dentro de una hora baja, tendremos una pequeña platica mi sobrino y yo- agarrando a Levi de la camisa y esperando a que subiera al segundo piso.

En cuanto pise el último escalón y caminaba hacia mi cuarto, cerré la puerta fingiendo que había entrado y bajar para que no pasara a mayores, esperando que el tío de Levi no sospechara volví a caminar hacia las escaleras quedando lo mas cercas de estas para poder oír.

Eren se acerco y por el borde la pared se asomo poco viendo en la sala de la entrada a Levi algo agitado y con varios golpes en la cara mientras que Kenny se subía la mangas de su camisa y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro provocándolo -vamos mierdecita es todo lo que tienes- dijo Kenny burlándose de Levi, este se encontraba colerizado a no poder darle un golpe preciso.

Levi le regreso un golpe en el rostro haciendo que girara un poco pero nuevamente otro golpe le llego de lleno al estomago provocando que retrocediera unos paso para tomar aire. Su tío a ver que eso no llegaba a nada suspiro mientras se acercaba a tomar su saco y tu maleta.

-no soy una persona que dice mucho pero desde ahora te digo o dejas tus estupideces como ese juguetito de puta que tienes y empiezas a tomar bien el papel de casado-

-te lo vuelvo a recordar no estoy interesado en este puto matrimonio y menos de un hombre afeminado- agrego pasando su dedo pulgar por el labio.

-es la última advertencia- dijo cerrando la puerta de la casa.

Poco después bajo eren a socorrer a Levi dejando una distancia algo prudente no quería que se desquitara con él. Espero a que Levi se relajara para poder preguntar cómo se encontraba pero mala fue su idea, al acercarse Levi lo fulmino con la mirada a la vez que le decía "lárgate de mi vista" pasando por un lado suyo caminando a su habitación y encerrándose. Al final ambos no fuimos a clases.

Dos días después…

Era poco mas de las tres de la tarde y Levi seguía en su encierro quise ir a ver como estaba pero fue más mi miedo que decidí dejarlo solo, me disponía a regresar a mi habitación cuando el timbre sonó, me dirigí hacia la puerta para abrir llevándome la sorpresa de ver a petra ahí.

-que demonio haces tú aquí- dije con molestia.

-quítate vengo a ver a Levi- agrego mientras me apartaba para entrar.

-pues no se va a poder es mejor que regreses por donde viniste-

-no eres nadie para ordenarme así que muévete si no quieres que le diga a Levi que trataste de golpearme- dijo en forma de haber triunfado.

-pues fíjate que si, esta es mi casa, soy el esposo de Levi lo cual tu nunca vas a poder hacer ya que eres una de sus tantas calenturas y si no quieres que le llame a la policía darte la media vuelta- empezó a gritarle a Levi y sin darle más de mi paciencia cerré la puerta en sus narices.

-¡que demonios pasa!- dijo Levi apoyado en el barandal de las escaleras haciendo que diera un pequeño salto.

-nada importante solo una zorra que viene a verte-

-¡déjame entrar marica!- grito.

Levi bajo las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y camino hasta llegar a donde me encontraba abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con petra del otro lado.

-así que zorra- dijo viéndome con una risa en sus rostro erizándome la piel.

-este marica no me deja entrar espero que le des un buen escarmiento- dijo corriendo a los brazos de Levi mientras fingía llorar.

-ya veo que así son las cosas, eren- dijo abrazándola y la empujaba para salir de la casa lo cual me interpuse a tocar su brazo –mas te vale que me sueltes-

-podrás golpearme todo lo que quieras pero tenlo por seguro que si sales de aquí me conocerás Levi Ackerman- dijo eren colerizado por los celos.- siempre fui una persona paciente y tolerante pero ya no mas-.

-y que harás golpearme, adelante esperemos que me des un buen golpe-.

-no. Llamare al tío y le diré todo lo que sucede en esta casa, cómo me humillas, me golpeas a pesar de defenderme y la manera que dejaste que me violaran tus amigos mientras tú te revolcabas con esta puta en la misma habitación-.

Levi solo se quedo observando a eren mostrando esa cara de indiferencia, suspiro separándose de petra tomándola por los hombros.

-vete a casa tengo algo que resolver con mi "marido"-.

-pero Levi…-

-vete después te llamare- finalizo sacándola a empujones y cerrando la puerta, eren espero lo peor una vez solos pero esta vez no se dejaría. Pasaron los minutos esperando que alguno hablar.

-te ardió que no te cogiera o en la manera que deje que te lo hicieran, podemos aclara eso de una vez pero tenlo por seguro que no será lindo- dijo Levi sosteniéndolo de la muñeca jalándolo para llegar a las escaleras para subir a las habitaciones.

Eren forcejeo para que lo soltara y dejara de decir estupideces, dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla logrando que este girara a verlo y se lo regresara junto con dos más. -déjate de portar como señorita y coopera será más rápido y no sentiré asco-.

Entraron a una habitación a jalones y golpes.

-déjame de una buena vez imbécil- agrego eren tratando de zafarse de Levi el cual lo tenía sosteniendo fuertemente la muñeca y bloqueando sus golpes.

-te tratare como eres- aventándolo a la cama poniéndose encima del dándole varios golpes en el trascurso logrando que eren perdiera algo de fuerzas, sin pudor alguno se quito las prendas dejándose solo la playera, con sus cinturón amarro las manos de eren sobre la cabecera, con algo de dificultad pues eren no dejaba de forcejear para después quitarle los pantalones, dejándolo solo con la camisa.

Se puso entre las piernas de eren elevándolas para ver aquel lugar que buscaba con algo de dificultad y si preparación entro en el desgarrándolo, logrando que eren soltara un grito lastimero por la brusca manera de entrar.

-¡AHHHHHH!- grito eren mientras lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos bajando por sus mejillas mientras un doloroso ardor se apoderaba de su parte trasera, su cuerpo se convulsiono a esta entrada forzada, Levi empezó a moverse energéticamente importándole si eren estaba listo agarrando su piernas por los muslos para que no las cerrara, embistiéndolo con más fuerza.

-¡basta Levi me lastimas! ¡Detente me haces daño!- grito eren con un hilo de voz, hipando, estrechando su culo desgarrado por la fuertes estocadas que el azabache le daba.

Mientras mas gritaba más le daba haciendo que las embestidas fueran más profundas, sintiendo que se partía en dos, eren con miedo recordó aquella vez cuando fue abusado brutalmente por amigos de este un día de fiesta.

31 de octubre/día de las brujas- halloween.

Eren se encontraba en su habitación ese día por extrañas razones Levi le había pedido que lo acompañara a una fiesta, al principio no estaba muy seguro pues su relación de vez de mejorar empeoraba pero tanta insistencia de este lo convenció agregando que allá se quedarían de ver con Hanji (amiga de Levi).

Llego la 10 de la noche cuando Levi toco la puerta de su habitación agregando que lo esperaría en la puerta de la entrada, sin dejar tanto tiempo esperando a Levi bajo usando un traje militar y pintado como calavera y al llegar con Levi este traía un traje elegante y victorioso de color blanco y en sus labios llevaba unos falsos colmillos.

-estás listo-

-si-

En una hora llegaron al lugar adelantándose eren para que Levi estacionara el carro, al entrar se encontró con Hanji la cual corrió a saludarlo viendo que estaba disfrazada de enfermera con algunos rasgos de sangre por su cuerpo y ropa.

-mi lindo amigo eren o debería decirte squeletoooor-

-hahaha y tu quien eres, la mujer planchada- dijo con burla.

-como lo supiste- agrego.

Pase mayor tiempo conversando con ella mientras a lo lejos veía a Levi sentado con ese porta que lo caracterizaba, a un costado de él se encontraba petra vestida de catrina y a los lados de ellos su amigos o más bien sus guardaespaldas pues nunca se les veía alejados de su reina. Poco después se acerco un joven rubio dejando ver su buen cuerpo con ese disfraz de catrín presentándose como Erwin y como un amigo más de Levi.

La fiesta continuo y cuando menos me di cuenta unos de los amigos de Levi se acerco a mi teniendo entre sus manos una bebida la cual decía que Levi me la había mandado, sospeche de aquello agregando que mi padre siempre me aconsejo que no tomara cosa que no se abrieran frente a mí. Este giro a ver a Levi dándole a entender mi respuesta, regreso con él y tomo la botella dándole un fuerte bajón dándome a entender que no pasaba nada. Me la regreso y espere varios minutos a ver qué pasaba pero a no ver algo fuera de lo normal me la tome y dos más claro sin antes de que Levi las bebiera.

Poco después empecé a sentirme mal lo cual le pedí a Levi que me llevara a casa al parecer también estaba algo borracho así que le pidió a sus amigos que nos llevaran. Me sentía mareado y un poco acalorado sintiendo que mi amigo empezaba a despertase, trate de ser discreto pero una risa llamaron mi atención dándome cuenta de que algo tenían bajo la manga.

Llegamos a casa y al pasar la puerta se encontraba petra sentada como si nada, como rayo entro esta mujer a nuestra casa-pensé. Trate que Levi me diera una explicación cuando uno de sus amigo me agarro el trasero haciendo que lo golpeara en la cara.

-veo que tu puta es algo ruda- agrego sobándose la mejilla.

-entonces podemos divertirnos- agrego el otro.

-claro saben donde está la habitación es todo suyo- dijo Levi besando a petra y dirigiéndose a las habitaciones.

-¡que mierda te pasa por la cabeza! ¡Mas lave que me suelte!- agrego eren tratando de quitarse a ambos hombre de encima- ¡explícate Levi que mierda es esto! ¡que mierda me diste! Sintiendo que la fuerza se le iba y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-calmate solo fue una tacha lo que tomaste y mira que te ayude pues tome de tus bebidas y explicaciones… no lo vez, solo déjate hacer veras que te gustara-. Entrando a la habitación.

-¡ERES ESCORIA PUTO ENANO DE MIERDA PERO VERAS QUE ASI NO SE QUEDARAN LAS COSA, JURO LEVI QUE ME LAS PAGARAS!- grite antes de perder la conciencia.

Al día siguiente desperté con un dolor de cabeza pero fue más mi dolor de cuerpo y en especial en aquel lugar donde podía apreciar algo viscoso salir de ahí llenado la sabanas las cuales estaban llenas de manchas negras, grite con rabia, llorando en el trascurso que me paraba soportando el fuerte dolor de la caderas, entre al baño a lo que mi paso me permitía quedando hay por más de dos horas lloran y tallando todo mi cuerpo con fervor queriendo quitar toda la asquerosidad de mi piel que fue tomada sin mi consentimientos. Quería morir, desaparecer pero sabía que el culpable era Levi y le demostraría que era fuerte no lo dejaría ver lo que quiere pero sin darme cuenta nuevamente mis lagrimas salían al solo recordarlo y mi pecho ardía, lo sabia mas no quería reconocer… que me había enamorado.

-te lo dije que no sería lindo- hizo pausa para tomar aire –de haber sabio lo estrecho que eras tú hubiera cogido desde antes- se acerco a eren para susúrrale en el oído.

-recuérdalo bien zorra, pues no volverá a suceder- acelero las embestidas escuchando los gritos de eren como música para sus oídos terminando adentro de él mientras eren perdió la consciencia.

Se salió de el sacudiendo un poco su pene dándose cuenta de las notable manchas de sangre alrededor de su pene, sabanas y el culo de eren. Chasqueo levantándose para salir de ahí y dejando a un eren sucio entré las sabanas.

-tú te lo buscaste- cerrando la puerta.

Hola linduras como están después de tanto tiempo por fin estamos en la rondas finales.

Espero que le gusta (si todavía hay gente que lo lea) solo faltan dos o tres capítulos más para el final.

Si mas las dejo y gracias nuevamente por su gran apoya de todos enserio y nos vamos a porque mi ausencia este mes….

Bueno como le había dicho tuve la fiesta de mi nena lo cual me puso patas arriba y luego de ahí las citas del seguro y mas no me había acordado que me tocaba ese toque del Papanicolaou y de ahí del cáncer de mama (no se apuren no tengo eso gracias a dios) pero si hemos estado con ese tema de que hablar en este mes y bueno me quede varios días en la hospital después tuve varios problemas en mi matrimonio por una "amiga" de mi marido, que de verdad no me molesta que tenga a sus amigas porque lo conocí así pero de que vayas tu solo a quedarse de ver con ella y me digas porque le tengo confianza para que después ella te llame por cada cosa como que no va, pues le puse un ejemplo de cómo se vería si yo lo hiciera, lo cual no le gusto y de ahí sacamos ese broco non.

Bueno les deseo buenos días y espero verlas nuevamente ya que me temo decir que tardare un poco más en actualizar pues todavía no salgo bien del seguro y claro está mi bebe la que he dejado abandonada un poco espero que me entiendan y no les haiga incomodado mis fallas sin más me retiro.

Tengo pensado desde que entro el mes de halloween hacer una historia relacionado a ello pero quiero que ustedes sean las que me digan si si o no quieren y de que trate jejeje.

Hasta la próxima….


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

La vida es cruda

Abrí los ojos poco a poco viendo un punto fijo en la habitación rodeado por la obscuridad trate de levantarme siendo presa del dolor en mi culo, el cuerpo entumido por durar tanto tiempo de la misma posición viendo entre las sabanas manchas negras y semen, camine a un ritmo lento llevando las cosas con calma para poder dirigirme al baño sin darle tanta importancia abrí la regadera dejando que el agua fría aliviara mi cuerpo tenso entonces sentí mi ojos arder para después dejar caer lagrimas que resbalaron por mis mejillas, las deje así sin necesidad de limpiarlas deseando que de esa manera mi alma se calmara, , fui iluso a enamorarme de ese ser, de esa escoria de persona de todo estos maltratos, basta de torturarme la vida podía irme lejos de aquí aparentar que todo estaba bien entre la familiar y dándose la oportunidad de largarme de este tormento que por parte mía seguí con tal de tener un poco de su corazón pero no mas dicen que el hombre llega hasta donde la mujer quiere, sé que no soy mujer pero no creo que tenga algo que ver cuando de maltrato familiar se refiere.

Salí de baño después de un largo rato me retire a mi habitación y saque mis mejores garras/ropas para salir no deseo estar en ese lugar quiero desahogarme y perderme en la noche entre las personas y mi pena. Camine por la casa para darme cuenta que me encontraba solo camine hasta la salida viendo que se encontraba que se encontraba el carro de Levi, valiéndome poco lo que el pensara lo tome para irme al final si lo estrellaba seria como pagar el cargo de hace pocas horas.

Al ser todavía menor de edad no tenía muchos lugares que poder visitar pero gracias a mis grandes amigo llegue a un antro de mala muerte como suele llamarlos Levi y gracias a ello estaba seguro que no me lo podía topar, entre después de dejar estacionado el carro sentándome en x lugar contemplando el ambiente que no estaba del todo mal: buena música, gente bailando, mujeres con los atributos afuera, algunos besándose siendo del mismo género, cerveza, alcohol, drogas y sexo.

-buenas noches deseas tomar algo- dijo un joven de camisa blanca y mezclilla.

-claro traerme alcohol, mucho alcohol- agregue para verlo perderse entre la gente sin antes de a verme con algo de duda.

Llego a los pocos minutos dejándome dos botellas sin darme importancia de cuales eran giro para darse la media vuelta e irse, tome la primera y sin darme tiempo de gustarla me la tome de un jalón haciendo después lo mismo con la otra terminado y pidiendo más hasta saciarme.

Una vez sintiendo los efectos del alcohol llego una joven sentándose a frente de mí con una pequeña copa en su mano.

-se puede saber que hace un joven como tú en estos sitios- agrego meneando la copa.

-como vez, tomando y pasando el rato- dije sin más.

-se nota por el par de marcas verdosas alrededor de tu rostro si no pienso de mas puede que en tu cuerpo también- tomo un poco de su copa –dime, a desahogar las penas-.

Les han pasado que puedes decirle la verdad sin necesidad de conocerla pues sientes que puedes identificarte con ella pues eso es lo que me pasa ahora con ella ciento que de alguna forma puede entenderme.

-tengo una vida de porquería, me case por negocios llevándome la impresión de que era una buena persona pero resulto todo lo contrario-.

-no me digas te pone el cuerno, los encontraste y te reñiste con el tipo-

-no todo lo contario: la verdad sabia que me engañaba y estos golpes fueron porque le pedí cuentas y al final resulto esto-

-vaya si tu mujer pegara duro o fue su amante-agrego dejándome con una sonrisa de nervios.

-bueno olvida eso y vamos a divertirnos, ven te invito a bailar-agrego tomando de la mano a eren caminando a un espacio de la pista de baile.

En el trascurso del baile conversamos cosas triviales como que ambos éramos jóvenes y con una locura de vida, supe se llama Annie, que trabajaba de mesera medio turno pues estudiaba y que se había quedado de ver con otros amigos los cuales la habían dejado plantada. Bailamos que cambiaba cada cuando, me importo poco que bailáramos abrazados sentía su respiración tan cercas que me embriagaba cosa que me extraño debe ser cosa del alcohol no dejaba de apartar mi ojos de los de ella, sentí como pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello para descansarlos en mi para cercarme más, sin dejarnos de ver acerco sus labios a los míos rozándolos como pidiéndome permiso de seguir, abrí mas los labios dándole a entender que podía uniéndonos en un beso más largo y profundo.

Besos suaves y lentos nos dimos dejándonos guiar por el sonido de la música. Después se separo un poco de mi para poder poner algo entre sus labios, incline un poco la cabeza por la duda.

-es una (x), es para estar en ambiente- agrego volviéndome a besas y con su lengua jugar con esa pastilla queriendo pasarla a mi boca.

Que mas daba si Levi no le importa mi vida ni lo que hacía prefería acostarse con su puta que al estar conmigo, eso me lo demostró hace unas pocas horas, sin dejar de besar a Annie. Sentir mi cuerpo elevarse y unas ganas de reír por cualquier cosa, mi respiración acelerada por la adrenalina besándonos más intensamente caminando hacia los baños.

Me sentía feliz, caliente, algo ebrio y sobre todo excitado de algo mas, nos detuvimos antes de entrar a los baños juntándonos con un beso más agresivo y desesperado, nos miramos con lujuria dejándome perder en la inconsciencia de mis actos dejándome llevar a algo que seguro después me arrepentiría.

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y acostado sobre una gran cama tapado con una sabana de las caderas para abajo, me incorpore mientras sudaba frio, como diablos había llegado ahí y mas que había hecho, estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos cuando una puerta se oyó dejando entrar a Annie envuelta de una toalla con los cabellos húmedo.

-que mierda he hecho- pensé mientras me agarraba el cabello.

-que sucede- agrego ella viendo mi actitud –me haces pensar que no te gusto lo de ayer-.

-no quería llegar a esto- dije con un nudo en la garganta. –no pude hacer esto. No quería engañarlo- dije soltando alguna lagrimas.

-¿engañarlo… eres gay?- dijo algo desconcertada.

-s-si, perdóname por no hipando.

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente ella con asombro y con remordimiento como le daría la cara a Levi después de esto agregue para mi mismo saliendo de la cama y cambiándome para salir de ahí, ella termino de arreglarse para después dirigirse hacia mí con su semblante serio.

-hagamos que esto no ocurrió- poso una mano en mi rostro- así que no te angusties que de mi no saldrá nada puedes irte tranquilo- dijo caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo de ahí. Espero unos pocos minutos para después salir tomar el carro de Levi hacia la casa no era muy tarde para poder llegar antes que Levi. En cuando salía del lugar una voz que hizo que volteara deprisa dejando salir nuevamente mis lágrimas.

-eres tu eren, pero que sucede- Hanji agrego asustada y alterada.- y ese es el carro de Levi-.

\- la verdad no quería hacer esto Hanji san- dije acercándome a ella en un abrazo necesario.

-Levi está contigo eren-

-no-

-calma por ahora vamos a mi casa mientras en el camino con más cálmame cuentas-.

Llegamos a su casa me ayudo a sacarme la ropa y me llevo a acostarme en pocas hora seria de mañana y viéndome derrumbado no quiso hablar después lo haríamos con más calma.

Unos fuertes gritos me levantaron me encontraba algo desorientado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como pude me levante para ver de quien se trataba, conocía perfectamente que una voz era de Hanji además de que estaba en su habitación una vez que me oriente, salí sin hacer ruido quedándome en el pasillo y ahí poder escuchar mejor.

-es el colmo te llame quince veces ¡quince y tu ni una puta vez contestaste!- dijo molesta nunca la había escuchado levantar tanto la voz.

-déjate ya de estupideces y dime donde esta- agrego la otra voz y pude comprobar que se trataba de Levi.

-claro que te lo diré pero no te lo llevaras mientras te revolcabas con tu puta pudo pasarle algo al además nuevamente lo golpeaste, dime donde demonios tienes la cabeza-.

-lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema, dime donde está y nos iremos cuanto antes pero tenlo por seguro que de esta no se libra-

-se encuentra ahora en mi habitación y como te dije no te lo llevaras-

-es mi marido, yo sabré que hacer con él-

-cuando te conviene es tu marido- dijo riéndose con cinismo- esta vez le dejaste marcas en el rostro que tuvo que cubrir con maquillaje lo cual no ayudo mucho. Dime que tan despreciable puedes ser-.

El solo la observaba, Hanji buscaba algo que pudiera darle alguna esperanza de que su amigo no hacia indiferente las cosas, que en algún lugar, que a él le doliera pero nada. Levi camino hacia el pasillo para poder pasar a las habitaciones haciéndose imposible por la terquedad de Hanji.

-¡EREN MAS VALE QUE SALGAS POR TI MISMO O ATENTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS PERO TENLO POR SEGURO QUE NO TE SALVAS DE UNA BUENA GOLPIZA POR LLEVARTE MI CARRO!- grito a no poder avanzar más.

-ya estoy aquí- dijo eren caminando hacia ellos. El azabache salió primero de aquel lugar esperando en la puerta del carro a eren.

Antes de salir de ahí Hanji lo sostuvo de la mano logrando que eren girara a verla para darle las gracias.

-esto no puede seguir así, que es lo que esperas que te deje invalido peor aun muerto-

-gracias por todo Hanji san-

-piensa las cosas eren, por favor- dijo viendo como eren se alejaba subiendo al carro perdiéndose entre las calles.

En el camino ninguno dijo nada eren se la pasaba viendo hacia fuera por la ventana mientras Levi veía enfrente apretó un poco más el volante viendo por el rabillo del ojos a eren.

-dime dónde estabas ayer- dijo sin verlo llevándose el silencio de la pregunta. –Y porque te llevaste mi carro-. Agrego pero no consiguió nada por parte de eren.

El ambiente se tono gris señal de que llovería, eren siguió viendo por la ventana sintiendo la culpa de lo sucedido anteriormente dejando que varias lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas y después en cuando hipando tratando de que Levi no lo viera ya tenía suficiente con su actitud.

-porque mierdas lloras ahora- agrego girando hacia él para que lo viera.

-por nada-

-mira me vale mierda donde estuviste pero lo que no te paso es que tomaras mi auto-

-que mas da Levi, tu precioso carro está bien no le paso nada así que déjate de cosas, quieres- dijo eren llevándose el ardor de su mejilla por un golpe.

-a mi no me hablas así, si esta manera es de que tu entiendas lo seguiré haciendo- dijo Levi molesto volteando con eren agarrando su cuello con una mano.

-¡CUIDADO LEVI!-

Nadie espero el ruido de una llantas rechinar, el cuerpo de eren sobre él y el impacto. Si solo hubiera puesto atención como otras veces se hubiera dado cuenta que eren no se había puesto el cinturón. Estaba mareado con la vista borrosa escuchando el grito de la gente que vio lo sucedido, algunos socorrerles y el charco de sangre en la nuca de eren que resbalaba por su rostro volviéndose todo negro.

Continuara…

No tengo palabras por mi demora pero espero que esto pueda remediar mi ausencia.

Gracias por su lindos comentarios y le agradezco por seguir esta historia.

Gracias a;

ANNYEL.

MIAVID.

GENEVIEVEPHANTOMHIVE: es verdad no se encuentran mucho de estas historias pero si llegas a encontraras o conocer algunas me podrías pasar el link por favor.

Gracias nuevamente hasta luego.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

MENTIRAS

Era miércoles por la noche cuando una llamada interrumpió mi acto sexual con petra, conteste mientras ella estaba entre mis piernas repartiéndome besos en el cuello y rostro cuando conteste viendo en la pantalla el nombre de mi tío, chasquee mientras apretaba en botón de contestar.

-que sucede- dije con fastidio acariciando los muslos de petra.

-" _quiero que mañana este sin falta a la dirección que te voy a mandar, vas te vale que este si es que quieres la herencia que tu padre te dejo"-._

 _-_ te lo vuelo a decir no estoy interesado en esa niña…-

-" _lo sé, encontré a alguien adecuado para ti así que más vale que llegue"-_ dijo finalizando la llamada dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

-tu tío si que no se rinde, no es mejor ser yo la opción correcta a ese matrimonio- dijo petra sentándose de golpe en mi miembro erecto- penetrándose mientras daba un grito.

-sabes que no soy un hombre de compromisos, no deseo casarme y si es necesario decir que soy gay para no hacerlo lo hare- agregue dando varias estocadas profundas.

Al día siguiente llegue agarrado de ambos lados por unos guaruras de Kenny, el muy idiota sabía que no me presentaría que mando a sus mastodontes, me dejaron frente a tres personas me senté de mala gana volviendo a reprocharle cuando me corto el rollo presentándome a mi futuro esposo, fue entonces cuando nuestro ojos se conectaron, no sé realmente que paso pero cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron sentí como mi sangre bombardeaba y mi cuerpo sentía calor, tengo que admitirlo pero no estaba de nada mal el chico, tez morena, su cuerpo delgado, fracciones algo finas y claro esos ojos verde azulado con destello dorado que fue lo que más me atrajo.

Fue ahí cuando nos conocimos…

-tiene pulso, pero tenemos que actuar rápidamente-

\- voy a traer las pinzas de la vida- agrego alguien.

El ruido de las sirenas de su alrededor lo regresaron en si después de perder la conciencia pudo ver a un hombre uniformado tocando lentamente su muñeca para después tocar a otro ser que se encontraba sobre el.

-esta despertando- agrego pasando una pequeña luz por sus ojos- en un momento lo sacaremos pero quiero que sostenga a su acompañante, trate de que no mueva la cabeza-.

\- c-claro…que sucedió- pregunto algo aturdido mientras sostenía a eren entre sus brazos.

-tuvo un fuerte choque con un camión de carga- tocando varios puntos del cuerpo- se ve fatal el choque pero parecer que solo tiene rasguños y moretones-.

Empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza cuando algunos fragmentos de lo ocurrido llegaron a su mente y no dudo ni un minuto en dirigir su mirada a eren el cual se encontraba lleno de rasguños y una gran cantidad de sangre en la cabeza –eren- trato de zarandearlo pero se detuvo a recordar que eso era peligroso.

-tranquilícese el joven esta delicado tenemos que sacarlo pues su estado es grave por golpe en la cabeza y varios hematomas- poniendo su cosa en su maleta y sacando un collarín- tenemos que llamar a los familiares-.

-de acuerdo lo hare cuando salga de aquí-.

Cuando fue liberado y nuevamente revisado mientras iban a la clínica en la ambulancia llamo a su madre la cual a escucharlo agrego que en poco tiempo estaría ahí y ella llamaría a los padres de eren. Llego a la clínica y le dijeron que se encontraba bien que podía irse, pregunto por eren- el joven eren jaeger-.

-el paciente está siendo sometido a varios exámenes físicos y neurológicos en este mismo pasillo, espere afuera en unos momento el doctor saldrá para darle mayor información-.

Camino para sentarse en algunas de las sillas, se encontraba poca gente esperando algunas noticias de sus allegados, otros iban y venían cuando escucho su nombre volteando a ver a su madre y detrás de ella a casi toda la familia.

-mi hijo como se encuentra- agrego grisha acercándose a él.

-no lo sé, aun no sale nadie-.

-pero qué demonios estabas pensando- reprocho Kenny.

-no es tiempo ni lugar- agrego kushel viéndolo con enojo –lo importante ahora es saber el estado de eren-.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un doctor que pedía apoyo a varias enfermeras.

-que sucede- agrego Kenny acercándose al doctor junto con varias personas.

-un paciente entro en estado crítico ¡necesito ayuda con el equipo!- agregando sin darle tanta importancia al individúo.

-que paciente- agrego esta vez grisha-

-no puedo dar esa información ahora…- fue interrumpido.

-doctor el paciente cinco está entrando en un paro respiratorio- dijo un enfermera haciendo que el doctor entrara dejando a los familiares angustiados.

Trataron de tener más información el cual no se les concedió dejándolos de nuevo con la intriga, pasaron los minutos o horas la verdad no sabían cuando tiempo estuvieron ahí, kushel a un lado de Levi dándole apoyo sobándole la espalda mientras este tenía agachada la cabeza con sus manos juntas y apoyadas en sus piernas teniendo un tic nervioso en la pierna, grisha y Kenny salieron a tomar un poco de aire pues el padre de eren no dejaba de caminar de lado a otro parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de nervios, a los pocos minutos de a ver llegado ellos llego Mikasa la cual se veía más angustiada con los ojos rojos al parecer de estar llorando y poco después llego Erwin y Hanji, la ultima le lanzaba miradas de muerte pero dejaría la pelea en otro momento no deseaba una pelea enfrente de los presentes se acerco a Mikasa dándole apoyo haciendo que estas nuevamente lloraran.

-iré por un café, desean uno- dijo Erwin.

-me puedes uno por favor- dijo kushel viendo a Mikasa salir detrás de Erwin –iré un momento al sanitario no tardo-dijo separándose de Levi.

Levi no dijo nada se quedo encorvado en su lugar con la vista perdida en sus manos moviendo dos de sus dedos cuando su celular sonó.

-bueno… no puedo ahora, te llamare- cortando la llamada. El lugar volvía a estar en silencio.- saca la mierda que tengas que decir ahora que tengo un poco de paciencia-. Agrego viendo de reojo a la castaña.

-que mierda quieres que saque si ya lo has hecho con el niño que se encuentra allá adentro - le dijo seria con lagrima en los ojos- que rayos estabas pensando-.

-fue un accidente Hanji, no tienes porque cagarme toda la bronca a mí-.

-claro como estabas tan cabreado por haberte agarrado tu carro de seguro para salir con tu putita que estuviste insultándolo en el trayecto… ah agregando unos cuando golpes-. Agrego viendo a Levi que me aventada una mirada de furia- no trates de negarlo te conozco para saber que fue eso lo que paso. Pídele a dios que salga bien porque si algo le llega a pasar al pequeño, tú y tu putita me conocerán- finalizo saliendo de ahí no pudiendo estar un minuto más con el azabache.

-que sucedió hijo- viendo a la castaña pasar por su lado.

-nada madre-.

Se abrió nuevamente aquellas puertas dejando ver a un doctor con unas hojas en la mano las cuales leyó.

-familiares de eren jaeger-

Levi se levanto como resorte caminando hacia el doctor detrás de él se reunía la familiar.

-como se encuentra mi esposo- agrego dejando algo impactado al doctor.

-entro a un estado crítico pero ya está estable pero no sabemos con exactitud hasta que despierte, tendrá que estar en observación entre 24 a 48 horas para descartar cualquier consecuencia, pueden retirarse a sus casas y mañana le pueden hacer visitas solo necesito que alguien este con el por cualquier cosa-.

-me quedare yo- agrego grisha.

-lo mejor es que me quede yo- agrego Levi.

-no puedes además tu también está herido- agrego esta vez Erwin.

-me revisaron y estoy bien lo más recomendable es que yo me quedara ya que fue mi responsabilidad por no ver hacia el frente-

-bueno pero si sucede algo háznoslo saber- agrego Kenny saliendo del lugar.

Grisha no muy convencido acepto además ambos eran pareja no tenia porque tener miedo sabia que lo cuidaría, kushel se acerco a él dándole un beso en la mejilla para salir junto con Mikasa acompañados de Erwin y al último estaba Hanji que no dudo acercarle para amenazarlo para salir de ahí.

-te lo advierto le pasa algo y me conocerás Ackerman-.

-venga lo llevare con su esposo- dijo el doctor para caminar detrás del hacia la habitación de eren.

Abrió la puerta donde el doctor lo dejo escuchando el pitillo de la maquina registraba el palpitar del corazón se acerco a paso lento separando aquella cortina que le impedía ver mas allá viéndolo boca arriba durmiendo con varios rasguños y vendajes siendo más notorio el de la cabeza, cercas de la cama se encontraba una silla dándole la vuelta a la cama para sentarse en aquel lugar dejándose caer de sopetón permitiéndole relajar un poco sus músculos pasando la palma de su mano por su nuca.

Se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que veía fijamente a eren dormir, ver su ritmo de respiración entre la sabana, recordando lo sucedido por un instantes sintió culpa pero luego se retracto, como podía tener ese semejante sentimiento, el un Ackerman imposible… pero de alguna manera se sentía angustiado y el coraje que le llego a tener lo olvido. Se apoyo al respaldo de la silla dejando caer su cabeza para atrás dejándose caer en a los brazos de Morfeo.

Había pasado un día y medio desde que llego ahí, día que eren no daba señales de despertar. El día siguiente en la mañana kushel llego para ayudarlo, entre una discusión de la cual Levi gano solo fue a comer algo en la cafetería y regresar a la habitación.

-insisto que vayas a la casa a descansar también tú fuiste afectado- dijo su madre al día siguiente.

-pero no soy yo el que esta postrado en la cama-.

-hazme caso ve a casa y si gustas por la tarde llegas-

-solo iré a bañarme para después regresar- dijo sin más saliendo de ahí.

Llego a su casa dejando sus llaves de la entrada del desván subió las escaleras directo a su habitación necesitaba un buen baño y si era posible dormir unos minutos.

-se puede saber que haces aquí- dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación viendo sobre su cama a una mujer enseñando su atributos en un babydoll de color celeste.

-escuche sobre el accidente y no pude espera verte- dijo corriendo hacia el abrazándolo – vamos quiero que te relajes un poco- agrego besándolo en el cuello.

-petra no estoy de humor para esto, es mejor que te vayas- dejando a petra con sus caricias.

-vamos amor… se que quieres, mira hasta me vestí para la ocasión- mordiendo el labio inferior de Levi este le regreso el beso dejándose llevar por la excitación y provocación de su miembro ser estrujado por una mano. Se separaron para verse a los ojos unos con lujuria y otros fríamente.

 _Veía por la ventana no tenía cara para ver a Levi después de lo sucedido, sobándose la mejilla que Levi había golpeado por haberle contestado, Levi le pedía una explicación a lo sucedido pero que le diría "cogí con una morra estando borracho y drogado" claro que no le diría, miro hacia enfrente viendo un tráiler estar cercas de ellos sin los focos encendido, todo fue rápido girando todo su cuerpo para proteger a Levi recordando que no tenía el cinturón._

 _-cuidado- grito abrazando a Levi esperando el impacto sacudiéndolo a ambos haciéndolo rebotar la cabeza para estrellarse con algo sintiendo el dolor en su nuca, soltó un pequeño gemido por el dolor para después perder la conciencia._

Se sentó con el pulso acelerado viendo a su alrededor desorientado, busco con la mirada a alguien pero nuevamente aquellas imágenes lo alteraron agarrándose la cabeza por el dolor empezó a entrar en pánico cuando una tierna voz le hablo.

-eren, cariño. Todo está bien no te asustes- dijo kushel sosteniéndolo por los costados viendo en su rostro el pánico.-estas en el hospital, cálmate cariño-.

Eren la sostuvo por los brazos tratando de calmarse llegándole un nuevo dolor en la cabeza por el movimiento tan brusco soltando un quejido.

-el… carro… yo… Levi…- dijo como pudo temblando entrando a un estado de hiperventilación.

-Levi está bien, eren ocupo que te calmes para buscar al doctor- agrego siendo interrumpidos por la puerta abrirse.

-que sucede, despertó-

-si pero necesito llamar al doctor- dijo con un tono angustiado haciendo que Levi caminara hacia con ellos posando sus manos en el rostro de eren obligándolo a que lo viera.

\- madre ve por un doctor rápido- dijo sin dejar de ver a eren el cual respiraba rápidamente esta asintió con la cabeza y salió dejándolos.

-eren escúchame tienes que tranquilizarte- acerco su rostro buscando la mirada de eren.

-perdóname… yo… lo…- decía pero fue interrumpido por una mano ser posaba en su boca y un brazo alrededor de su cintura acostándolo.

-no tengo que perdonarte nada por ahora tienes que tranquilizarte. Respira al compas mío- agrego abrazándolo más fuerte mientras le susurraba en el oído- inhala…exhala…inhala…exhala- decía una y otra vez logrando que eren se tranquilizara. Poco después llego el doctor con kushel al ver el trabajo que el azabache hizo le agradeció mientras le daba una última a revisión a eren.

-como se encuentra- agrego kushel.

-su hijo hizo un buen trabajo, al estar casi al borde de la 48 horas sugeridas se le hará una revisión mas y sin anomalías pueden irse a casa- dijo dejándolos solos.

-escuchaste podrás irte a casa-

-si… gracias- agrego eren sin dejar de soltar a Levi de la mano, al parecer no le molesto que estuviera sosteniéndolo al contrario sentía más fuerte la presión "a lo mejor quiere quedar bien con kushel"-pensó.

-pensé que tardaría más en llegar-.

-como te dije madre solo fui a bañarme y claro traer un poco de ropa para eren-. Dijo mientras señalaba un bolso y en su rostro se hacia una sonrisa.

-muñequita no estoy de humor para jugar, me gustaría que te fueras de mi casa- dijo sosteniéndola de la quijada dejando ver la cara de frustración de petra a no tener atención separándose de ella para buscar ropa, adiós a sus minutos de descanso.

-fue un estúpido accidente cosa que no paso a mayores- dijo molesta a punto de hacer una rabieta sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

Levi detuvo su andar haciendo la palma de sus manos puños, suspirando para ser lo menos grosero, cosa que le fue imposible.

-¿Qué dices? Si no has dado cuenta mi **ESPOSO** está entre la vida y la muerte y tú dices que fue un estúpido accidente- grito una palabra peculiar dejando a petra petrificada nunca le había hablado así –agarra tus estúpidas cosas y lárgate- agrego abriendo la puerta de su cuarto dándole a entender que no la quería ahí.

-¡LO HACES POR ESE PUTO JOTO MAL PARIDO!- grito siendo sostenida por el brazo jalada hasta la puerta de la casa teniendo la mayor paciencia de no golpearla.

-una cosa te voy a decir...- acercándola más a su rostro – solo yo puedo decir y decidir si pueden insultarlo y princesita no te he dado el permiso así que si quieres que tu linda cara siga igual más vale que te vayas de mi casa, cuando quiera tus servicios te llamare- finalizo sacándola de la casa.

-el gran Levi es tocado por la compasión, por favor no me hagas reír- Grito desde la entrada dejándola con la palabra en la boca al escuchar a Levi.

-aunque no lo creas… puede que sí-.

Gracias a:

:

Tienes toda la razón a veces el ser humano es capaz de aguantar la humillaciones pensando que pueden traer frutos bueno en unos casos si pero estos son pocos y sobre la canción que dice, no lo sabía no soy muy fans de este grupo virtual (pero mi marido si ama a miku) de hecho algunas de las canciones son hechos basadas en casos de la vidas real lo cual me fascina y las busco gracias y sobre esa canción la ame (ya tengo con que inspirarme en mis otros fic´s.

Annyel:

Gracias lindura yo también a ustedes y gracias por haberte gustado el cap. Espero que este también te guste. Y si Levi es un cabron pero pronto se le bajara solo ahí que tener paciencia, el amor también es así.

Lluery:

Por favor no lo desees ya que sin la levizuela no abría mas yaoi hard y esas escenas tan ricas de nos deleitan me emociona que te guste el fic y pondré de mi parte para actualizar lo más pronto posible, gracias.

Miavid y genevieve phantomhive.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

REALIDAD QUE MATA

Después de una noche mas en el hospital para descartar cualquier anomalía que pudieran presentarse en ese tiempo ya que como me comento el doctor desperté en horas criticas que tiempo establecido al golpe que precien cié hace dos días, algo que me dejaba de lo mas confundido era la presencia de Levi, al parecer por palabras de kuchel el se la paso estos días cercas de mi rechazando la ayuda de cuidarme. No te di tanta importancia porque algo me decía que de atrás de todo esto tenía un as bajo la manga, no lo sé.

Al día siguiente por la mañana me dieron de alta, Levi junto con kuchel me llevaron a cas siendo recibido por una pequeña fiesta, cortesía de Hanji y Mikasa. A pasar por la puerta de la casa con la ayuda de kuchel quien empujaba la silla de rueda, pues al parecer esos dos días se entumieron mis piernas al no moverlas, cosa que dejaremos para luego, como decía, fui recibido por el abrazo de oso de Hanji mientras algunas lagrimas asomaban en sus ojos. Correspondí el abrazos haciendo que se agachara, Levi entro a la casa obteniendo una mirada de reproche por parte de Hanji, se que la última vez que estos dos se juntaron pelearon y sé también que Hanji le echa toda la culpa a Levi, pero sé que no es así yo también tengo una parte de la responsabilidad.

Había algo más que me atormentaba, temor que me carcomía por dentro pensando en la manera de cómo lo tomaría el al saberlo.

-felicidades por tu salida- Mikasa se acerco a donde me encontraba entre sus manos tenía un regalo de color azul.

-no tenias porque molestarte Mikasa- agregue tratando de levantarme de la silla siendo regresado a mi lugar por Levi - en qué momento llego- pensé.

-eren no debes hacer esfuerzos todavía- agrego Hanji a un lado mío- tus heridas no sanan todavía del todo-.

-pero- sentí la mirada de Levi a mi espalda – está bien, gracias- sosteniendo el regalo para abrirlo desde mi lugar viendo en su contenido un peluche de titán con un costal de chocolates- muchas gracias- agregue viendo las mejillas de Mikasa muy rojas. Hablamos de cosas diferentes evitando lo más posible el tema del accidente, poco más tarde comimos una ensalada y de postre una rebanada de pastel.

-buenos es tiempo de que eren descanse- agrego Levi acercándose a mí para ayudarme, se empezaba a notar las horas de desvelo en su ojeras.

-es mejor que nos retiremos, cariño si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos- agrego kuchel.

-si gracias por todo y que tenga un buen viaje a casa- agregue subiendo las escaleras sosteniéndome de Levi, llegamos a la habitación y me sentó en la cama caminando a mi ropero sacando mi cambio de dormir.

-iré a despedirlos, cámbiate y acuéstate en un rato mas te traigo la cena- salió de ahí dejándome con cara de asombro hice lo que me dijo y me acosté, me corazón se acelerón al parecer las cosas entre él y yo cambiaria o a lo menos eso creí yo.

-señorito, despierte le traje la cena- dijo una criada de la casa, me senté en la cama recibiendo la charola para ponerla entre mis piernas mire a mi alrededor deteniendo mi mirada en la puerta esperando que alguien más entrara.

-el joven Levi salió muy arreglado- agrego leyendo mis pensamientos.

Sentí que algo en mi interior se rompía mientras mi cuerpo ardía de rabia, que ingenuo fui, solo espero que todos se fueran para irse con su puta, apreté mas los cubiertos y mis labios, que idiota pensar que con algo así cambiaria ese corazón ahora me daba cuenta de la verdad no importara cuanto me esforzara o las cosas que sucedieran ese imbécil nunca iba a cambiar.

-joven que le sucede- dijo asustada- le duele algo deje bajar por el medicamento- salió de dejándome solo, lo menos que quería era estar solo, con las cabeza agachada viendo mi plato sentí mis lagrimas bajar por mis mejillas cayendo como gotas a mis manos hechas puños -en qué momento sucedió esto-pensé dejando la comida a un lado optando para volver a acostarme el apetito se me había ido, se cerré los ojos con fuerza pidiéndolo a Morfeo que llegara a tiempo.

Llego el día siguiente y con él la escuela, ese día Levi saco su carro y nos fuimos juntos en el trayecto nadie dijo nada él veía hacia frente y yo por la ventana, había tenido una discusión antes de salir por la repentina ida de la escuela ya que mi salud todavía estaba algo delicada pero no quería perder más clases así que a molestias y regañadientes subí al carro esperando que diera arranque. Poco después llegamos en cuando detuvo el coche salí siendo detenido por la voz de este.

-te veo en la salida- agrego viéndome. Si dirigirle la palabra salí perdiéndome entre la gente.

Al parecer todos supieron del accidente algunos me preguntaron cosas de cómo estaba, si podía asistir a la escuela, que en donde me golpee entre otras haciendo que las clases se hicieran incomodas. En el comedor me esperaba Mikasa junto con Hanji que tan solo verme llegar se acerco a mi dándome un abrazo estrujador y a lo mas lejos de ahí donde los chicos populares y de grado superior se juntaba estaba Levi, sentado junto a petra pasándole un brazo por los hombros mientras esta lo abrazaba por la cintura sentada en su piernas mientras se frotaba descaradamente.

-que no te de importancia- Hanji dijo haciendo el abrazo más fuerte en cuando sintió el fuerte apretón de mis manos sobre su ropa, me apoye en su regazo dejando que mi mirada se perdiera ahí no queriendo ver hacia cualquier otro lugar sintiendo el nudo en la garganta y mis ojos arder.

La hora de salida llego sabiendo que Levi me dijo que me veía en la salida decidí salir antes que me lo encontrara tomando el autobús, no quería verlo mejor que se largara un su zorra y juntos se fueran a perder en alguno lugar y si era mejor lejos del país. Me senté en los asientos de atrás procurando agacharme para que no fuera descubierto.

-de quien huyes ricachón- me asuste al oír esa voz, gire mi cabeza quedando cercas del otro de aquella rubia.

-h-hola annie- creo que se llamaba así.

-eren si mal no recuerdo, dime ahora de quien te escondes- agrego seria, recordaba la vez que la vio.-no me digas, de tu novio-.

-bueno… si- sentándose escondiendo la cara por la vergüenza.-y tú qué haces-.

-voy con unos amigos a divertirnos un rato, quieres venir-.

Lo pensé por un momento -claro- la verdad no pasaba nada por salir un rato.

-crees que estas en condición pues me enteren que tuviste un accidente-.

-lo que menos quiero es estar en casa- agregue solo para mí pero fui escuchado por ella.

-bueno bienvenido abordo entonces- finalizo.

-Le dije a ese mocoso que me esperara- dijo Levi marcando nuevamente recibiendo la misma palabras de hace poco – _el numero que marco se encuentra fuera de servicio por…-_ colgó antes de que la contestadora terminara.

-le insistí que lo acompañaba porque quería irse solo, nunca me dijo que le habías dicho que lo esperabas- Mikasa se encontraba con el –donde podrá ido, a lo mejor está en la casa.

-llame para que me avisaran cuando llegara- agrego molesto subiéndose a su carro- me iré a ver si por el camino lo encuentro-.

-pero no veo porque tu preocupación si siempre te ha dado igual lo que le pase- Hanji hablo después de un tiempo de estar callada reflejando su rostro nervioso y molesto –mejor ve a divertirte con tu zorra por lo que veo te espera- señalando con el dedo índice a esta.

-no vez que ese imbécil no se ha aliviado de todo- arrancado el carro saliendo de ahí dejando a petra con la boca rabieta para después darse la vuelta mientras hacía pucheros.

En el trayecto manejo despacio viendo por ambas ceras para ver si lo veía por el lugar procuro dar dos vueltas por los alrededores sin conseguir nada, hablo nuevamente a casa obteniendo una negativa de respuesta. Se estaba desesperando y pronto seria mas de las 6:00 de la tarde sin tener algo en el estomago regresaría a casa pero a lo lejos se encontró con unos amigos si no mal recordaba del salón de eren, se acerco a la cera deteniéndose para poder hablarles.

-oí, no han visto a eren- agrego sin perder su semblante indiferente logrando que se detuvieran empezando entre ellos a murmurar hasta que uno le contesto.

\- de hecho lo vimos hace un buen rato entrar por aquel lugar junto con una chica rubia al siete pecados- agrego el azabache para regresar con sus amigos e irse.

-que mierda- dijo viendo hacia el lugar de mala muerte, conocía esos sitios aunque no los frecuentara prendió el motor y condujo hasta aquel lugar viendo a las mujeres prostituirse en las ceras y otras enseñando uno que otro atributo, escucho la música de lugar. Estaciono frente al lugar bajo del carro mientras se maldecía una y otra vez de cómo mierda eren llego ahí. Al entrar se encontró con hombre robusto que al parecer pedía cover, saco dinero de su bolsillo y se lo entrego al hombre camino hasta adentrarse al un cuarto morado viendo a gente bailar y asiendo bulla por el ambiente, busco con la mirada al moreno y camino entre la gente sin poder encontrarlo, eso ya lo estaba frustrando, vio a un mesero y lo detuvo para poder obtener información llevándose la sorpresa de que si lo había visto pues el color de sus ojos es muy peculiar señalando hacia alguna dirección girando Levi viendo un pasillo y al final una puerta. Sin darle las gracias se dirigió hacia ahí.

Al quedar frente a la puerta se lleno de una gran duda con sorpresa ya que en aquel lugar se escuchaban otro tipo de música y de ambiente se podía decir, sin esperar más abrió la puerta llenándose de asco y cólera por lo que sus ojos le demostraban dándose por seguro sus sospechas del lugar, sin darle importancia a su alrededor camino por el lugar, tenía una luz baja que era casi imposible de ver en ese lugar, tanto hombre como mujeres se encontraba desnudos dándose caricias mientras hacia una orgia, dándose todos contra todos, camino más deprisa tratando de contener su ira la cual sería imposible detener si encontraba al moreno en ese lugar, y como si todo fuera por obra de una invocación fue cuando lo vio a unos cinco metros de él, siendo besado bruscamente por una rubia mientras por detrás un hombre metía sus manos por debajo de la camisa del idiota.

Llego hacia con él, sin darle tiempo de poder o decir algo lo agarro de la muñeca sacándolo arrastra de ahí, eren no subo como reaccionar al ver cómo era jalado hacia la salida por el azabache, que todo aquello que consumió se le bajo por el susto, fue aventado al asiento cuando fue abierta la puerta, para ser azotada después dejando ver a su dueño rodear el carro y entrar por el lado del copiloto haciendo lo mismo.

-ponte el puto cinturón- dijo frívolamente viendo hacia el frente, eren se abrocho el cinturón para después salir de ahí.

En el trayecto ninguno dijo algo, Levi se dedicaba a ver el frente mientras eren miraba sus manos mientras jugaba con ellas a causa de los nervios, el camino fue rápido y silenciosos hasta que llegaron a casa, sin esperarlo Levi salió del carro y entro dejando a eren todavía con los nervios de punta adentro del carro. Después de un rato bajo y entro siendo recibido por unas de las criadas.

-buenas noches joven, desea algo de cenar-.

-buenas noches, no gracias…Levi donde se encuentra- dijo eren con nerviosismo.

-el joven lo espera en el estudio, dijo que ahí lo veía-.

Camino resinado hacia el lugar tocando antes de entrar pero a no recibir repuesta entro, encontrando a Levi apoyado en el escritorio mientras leía unas hojas. Entro y camino hacia Levi si se tenía que armar que se armara además está el dicho más vale pedir perdón que permiso. Levi le hizo señal que se sentara frente a él, eren obedeció esperando lo peor.

-que mierda fue lo de hace rato- soltó sin rodeos.

-lo que viste una fiesta o antro como lo quieras llamar- dije sin poder tener la voz firme.

-no quieras pasarte de listo porque no te va así que dime que mierda fue eso- agrego gritando mientras su semblante se opacaba por la rabia- quiero las cosas concisas por tu bien- dijo elevando varios frascos pequeños en la mano que hizo por inercia que me protegiera con los brazos.

-además a ti que te importa donde este, si me lo dejaste claro ahora en la escuela con tu noviecita- dijo dándole cara.

-entonces lo hacer por rabia, dime eren te gusta que te traten mal- dijo dejando los frascos en el escritorio mientras una sonrisa siniestra de dibujaba en la cara. Camino hacia eren sosteniendo con fuerza su brazo para tener muy cercas su cara- ahora me di cuenta de cómo eres y así te tratare-. Bruscamente lo levanto de la silla y lo jalo por todo el camino hacia la habitación.

-no por favor- grito eren con miedo tratando de zafarse del azabache, sabia a donde legaría las cosas y no quería eso- no de nuevo, por favor Levi- agrego recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara ocasionando que se le abriera el labio.

-tu mismo te lo buscaste al encontrarte ofreciéndote con una vil puta- agrego entrando ambos a la habitación y la puerta se cerraba.

Continuara….

Hola linduras como están… si se que no tengo perdón pero trato de hacer lo mas que puedo y perdóneme si las dejo mas WTF con las cosas es algo que se me ocurrió mientras veía películas por el celular de mi marido al estar en el hospital pero no las molestare con ello. Espero que sea de su agrado y puedan dejarme un lindo comentario o si no pos no jejejeje.

Otra pregunta que me gustaría saber su opinión: quieren que meta mpreg en la historia o la dejamos así pues en realidad la historia es un hombre y una mujer pero ustedes dígame acepto cualquier opinión.

Ah otra cosita por lo que empezaron a leer (lazos del destino) este estará un poco más despacio pues al no tener una idea concisa tardare un poco más en subir y mas por las canciones ya que quiero que sean conforme a la historia y tenga algo relacionado con ella.

Y sobre cautivacion eterna es lo mismo pues mis capitulo se me borraron (culpa de mi marido, error de dedo según él) tardare también, me pongo a llorar. Ahora si son mas…

Nos vemos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

Sin amor

Cerró la puerta tras de él mientras me aventaba hacia la cama, gire a verlo con miedo pudiendo ver que le ponía llave a la puerta ¿es en serio lo que va a pasar? ¿Es necesario torturarme de esta manera tan cruda y frívola? Me levante de la cama corriendo a dirección del baño y encerrarme ahí hasta que se calmara, cuando fui regresado de los cabellos en un tirón sacando de mi un grito volviendo a sentir la cama a mi espalda.

(Defiéndete) gritaba mi conciencia mientras me cubría con las manos el rostro por temor.

(Has algo no te quedes sin hacer nada) escuche de nuevo mi subconsciencia. Con mis lagrimas caer por mi mejillas me arme de valor dándole una patada en el estomago logrando que se separada de mi unos centímetro obteniendo un quejido de él mientras me mirada con un rostro molesto lleno de cólera y rabia.

-aléjate de mi idiota- eren lloraba mientras lo decía- más vale que me dejes ir, si piensas que todo será como siempre estas equivocado-. Viendo que se acercaba a el de nuevo ahora dándole un golpe en la cara – porque lo hace si tu no me amas-. Agregue.

\- recuerda que eres mi esposo, me debes amor y respecto cosa que no has hecho- sosteniéndome de la muñecas.

-y tu si, dime lo has hecho- forcejeando pudiéndome zafar para golpearlo obteniendo un silencio de Levi.

\- veremos hasta donde puedes resistir- dándome un derechazo a la altura de los ojos, dejándolo desorientado. Eren tiro golpes al azar provocándole un rasguño en la mejilla a Levi. Haciendo una pelea sin control entre patadas y puñetazos.

.

.

.

.

Despertó sintiendo algo fresco y húmedo recorrer su brazo, girando su vista hacia aquella dirección viendo a Levi pasar una toalla humedad por su brazo, trato de levantarse pero en hecho de hacerse para adelante fue invadido por un fuerte dolor muscular regresando a costar su cabeza en la almohada de nuevo. Pudo ver su cuerpo varios hematomas de un color verdoso, sentía su rostro hinchado y un dolor intenso en sus caderas.

-voltéate y levanta la caderas, ocupo limpiarte- dijo dejando de mover la toalla.

-no puedo-.

-haz lo que digo-. Elevo la voz.

-te he dicho que no puedo- dijo sin dejar de ver hacia el techo sintiendo el acumulo de lagrimas en sus ojos.

Levi sin compasión lo giro bruscamente boca abajo provocando que eren reprimiera un grito al morderse los labios, sintiendo el nudo en la garganta, su cuerpo tambaleante y la fría toalla pasar por sus muslos y nalgas. Después de un rato la acción se detuvo pudiendo hacerse un suspiro pero duro un rato ya que Levi introdujo un dedo en su anal ocasionando que eren gritara.

-que haces-

-estoy poniendo una pomada para el dolor- dijo sin dejar de hacer su acción.

Vio que Levi se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta del baño, se sentía sucio y las nausea no se hicieron esperar dejando que un mal dolor se acumulara en el estomago, lagrimas salieron nuevamente se sentía perdido, una cuerpo sin vida, un corazón vacio y sin darle importancia a su dolor salió de la cama como pudo hacia la puerta de la habitación, camino lo más rápido que su piernas se lo permitían y eso malestares que eran menos gracias a la cosa que el unto Levi, se sostenía por la pared con la mirada desorientada y el frio del lugar ya que había salido sin ponerse algo encima. Pudo divisar las escaleras a unos pocos metros del, retiro las manos de la pared para correr sentí que pronto lo lograría pero ese intento fue fallido cuando sus piernas franquearon a unos pocos pasos de el primer escalón, han escuchado que vez antes de morir toda tu vida pasar ante tus ojos, eso fue lo que sintió eren al cerrar los ojos esperando aquel impacto.

-¡EREN ¡- oyó que alguien grito su nombre.

Cuando una presión alrededor de su cuerpo lo hizo regresar de su trance sintiendo que algo demasiado fino lo cubría cayendo de sentaderas con la presión de algo a su espalda pegarse a la de él.

-que mierdas pensabas, podrías haber muerto idiota- giro a ver el rostro de la otra persona entre molestia y angustia, se encontraba mareado y confundido por tal acción de Levi de protección sintió que algo se subía por su estomago hacia la garganta y la sensación de estar flotando. Levi vio su semblante y de cómo se encontraban solo estiro la mano tomar algo dejándolo frente a eren viendo una vasija, negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras se cubría con las manos la boca.

-no importa solo hazlo- dijo Levi arrimándoselo mas. La tomo con ambas manos desechando toda la bilis ahí.

-está bien- Hanji agrego una vez que llego carcas de con ellos, pero no obtuvo respuesta de alguno. Espero que las cosas se calmaran.

Después de un rato ya calmado un poco, ambos se encontraba en el suelo eren hecho bolita y Levi todavía rodeándolo por la cintura sintió un escalofrió al sentir una mano pasar por su cabellera, girando por inercia hacia con Levi.

-no lo vuelvas hacer- agrego dejando a eren con la mirada confusa –te llevare a la habitación-.

Lo cargo de forma nupcial cubriéndolo con la sabana adentrándose a la habitación de compañía de Hanji, una vez adentro lo dejo en la cama, la cual se encontraba hecha y limpia, para después salir dejándolos solos a Hanji y eren.

Una vez solos las cosas se pusieron tensas entre ellos, mientras Hanji sacaba lo necesario para curarlo, eren perdía la vista en alguna dirección de aquella habitación.

-porque motivo has hecho eso, sabes que esa no es la manera de resolver las cosas- agrego mientras lo veía con una mirada seria.

-lo sé, no fue mi intención…- agrego mientras hacía gesto por el dolor de la curación – estoy tan… no se mas que hacer…- mientras sus ojos se encogían.

-ven a mi casa sabes que me va y me viene que este enano me amenace- revisando el rostro mallugado del joven- ese idiota… eren-

-te lo agradezco pero no quiero que tengas algún problema con el… esta vez no correré con alguien esta vez lo resolveré- la interrumpió.

-pero eren-

\- no Hanji san esta vez no- agrego firme dejando por terminado el tema ahí.

Poco después afuera de aquella habitación se encontraba apoyado en la pared el azabache, esperando que la castaña saliera, no tarda mucho cuando salió sin necesidad de voltearlo a ver giro sobre su eje propinándole una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla, logrando que este girara su rostro unos grados.

-esto fue lo último que tolero de ti… y quiero que tengas muy en cuenta que esto no se quedara así- dijo entre hipando la castaña- le di un sedante lo bastante fuerte para despertarlo mañana al medio día… mañana a primera hora le avisare a tu tío, el sabrá como manejar esto-.

-me estas amenazando- agrego con esa voz tranquila que lo caracterizaba.- quiero que te largues de mi casa, le pediré a un criado que te acompañe-.

\- tómalo como quieras y no es necesario conozco el camino- agrego saliendo de ahí llorando cerrando de un portazo la puerta. Pero de algo que ellos no sabían era que un joven castaño había oído la discusión.

Las horas pasaron en aquel lugar obscuro y solo para eren, quería estar consciente cuando el azabache entrara a la habitación a agredirlo así podía defenderse, pero las horas llegaron y nada paso o eso creyó pues no supo en qué momento se quedo dormido.

..

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente se encontró como siempre solo en aquella casona claro que solo con la compañía de las criadas, pero no era lo mismo necesitada por muy masoquista que fuera a Levi, camino hacia el comedor encontrando a una criada dejándole el desayuno en la mesa, se sentó y se dispuso a comer.

-señorito esta mañana se encontró esto en el buzón-.

-gracias- viendo extraño el sobre el cual solo tenía su nombre.

Lo abrió de un costado pudiendo sacar de su interior dos ojos bien dobladas, las desdoblo mientras leía el contenido de ellas. La sirvienta se encontraba preparándole un jugo de naranja cuando volteo por el fuerte estruendo de algo caerse al suelo mientras se hacía pedazos por el impacto, giro para ver que había ocurrido para alcanzar a ver al señorito salir corriendo dejando el sobre y contenido sobre la mesa.

-señorito que sucede- agrego dándole alcance cuando subía por la escaleras.

Eren entro a su habitación, agarro su mochila y tiro sus útiles sobre la cama caminado por toda la habitación, sacando ropa de varios cajones. La criada entro a la habitación viendo a su joven señor sacando y metiendo cosas en su pequeña mochila.

-pero que hace-.

-me largo de esta casa… no puedo más… si Levi pregunta por mi dile que salí y no dije nada- agrego deteniendo sus lagrimas mientras hablaba con un nudo en la garganta.

Una vez metido cosas en la mochila camino hacia el estudio y agarrar un poco de dinero, agarraría lo necesario para lo que planeaba hacer, una vez hecho eso camino hacia la puerta principal, en todo el camino la criada lo siguió tratando de poder hacer algo para que no se fuera.

-dale a Levi la carta que deje sobre la mesa. Dije que felicidades y También gracias por todo- finalizo saliendo de ahí pudiendo ver la criada que abría el cancel de la entrada y después tomar un taxi.

-lo deseo lo mejor- dijo con tristeza regresando a sus labores.

.

.

.

.

-Levi ahora no vi a tu esposo- agrego uno de los amigos de este. –tan bueno que esta el hombre-.

-no puedo creer que los caliente un fenómeno- agrego petra llegando con ellos.

-admítelo le tienes envidia porque él la tiene más apretada que tu- agrego uno de ellos provocando que los demás rieran.

-eres un asqueroso e hijo de perra- agrego molesta.

-se callan o los mando a la verga a lo mejor así experimentan quien la tiene más apretada- agrego Levi sentado de su butaca apoyado sobre el respaldo de la silla mientras veía hacia la ventana sin evidencia alguna provocando que los demás se callaran.

-desde que llegaste ahora en la mañana has estado muy estresado- petra agrego acercándose al mientras le sobaba los hombros. –dime quieres ir a divertirnos después de clases-. Lambiendo su oreja.

-será para otra- agrego apartándola de él.

-bueno- algo desanimada caminando hacia su lugar.

Las horas pasaron hasta que llego la hora de salir, subía a su carro y se dirigió directo a casa, el idiota del mocoso no había dado señales de vida cuando fue a verlo en la mañana, al parecer Hanji le dijo la verdad de que no despertaría hasta el medio día. Abrió el cancel un botón que tenía en su llavero estacionándose en frente de la puerta, salió y camino sobre las pequeñas escaleras para después abrir la puerta pudiendo ver a abrir a una de las criadas.

-buenas tarde joven Levi- agrego caminando hacia él.

-donde sigue el mocoso-.

-no ha salido de de habitación señor-.

Chasqueo la lengua subiendo las escaleras a dirección de la habitación de eren, al abrir no se encontró con la presencia de este así que nuevamente bajo, a lo mejor estaría en la cocina haciendo pendejadas de esas de casados. Pero al llegar no lo encontró pero a cambio había una joven meneando la comida que se encontraba en la olla.

-donde se encuentra eren-. Agrego provocando que la joven saltara.

-bienvenido señor- girando para verlo.- el joven salió hace poco sin decir algo solo dejo esto agregando que se le entregara junto un felicidades-.

Levi se entraño por tal acto y sin más tomo el sobre blanco de la mano de la joven mientras lo abría ahí mismo.

 ** _Para tus ojos vean lo que una mujer de verdad puede hacer…._**

 ** _Espero que con esto tomes la mejor decisión y te largues de nuestras vidas. Ya que en ella tú no entras._**

Venían escritas en una hoja.

 **Nombre** : petra ral

 **Edad:** 18

 **Examen de embarazo:** \+ p

 **Positivo**

 **Días de gestación:** 12 a 15 semanas.

Venia en otra.

Levi salió de ahí de igual manera de eren a diferencia de que este no llevaba mochila, un fuerte azote a la puerta y con la gran molestia dibujada en su rostro.

.

.

.

.

Tocaron agresivamente a la puerta provocando que la castaña se rascara la cabeza por el enojo, abrió viendo frente a ella a un enano con cara de haber corrido un maratón y cara de estreñido.

-que qui…- agrego siendo interrumpida.

-dile al idiota de eren que salga ahora mismo- agrego sin dejarla de terminar.

-de que hablas eren no se encuentra aquí- agrego desconcertada.

-déjate de idioteces y dile que venga- subiendo el tono de voz.

-te dijo la verdad el no está- finalizo siendo empujada por Levi, revisando habitación por habitación mientras le gritaba pero no encontró nada ni siquiera una pista de él.

-que demonios has hecho ahora- grito Hanji.

Levi estaba con el rostro nervioso viendo a un cierto punto de la habitación, para después bajar el rostro mientras sus cabellos cubría sus ojos y una mueca de enojo se formaba en sus labios. Sin más solo alzo la mano poniéndola enfrente de la castaña entregando el sobre, la cual sin saber que era lo que pasaba el agarro para abrirla, leyendo su contenido para regalarle después una cara de angustia y asombro a Levi.

-esa estúpida perra-.

.

.

.

.

Mientras en otro lado de la misma cuidad se encontraba en castaño tomando un autobús sin algún rumbo, sentándose hacia otras mientras se ponía su mochila enfrente para cubrir su rostro y llorar.

Fiiuuuuu ¡hasta que lo logre después de que varias veces se me borro igual que de él hilos del destino (lloro o) pero ya está. Perdón por la demora pero comente en mis otros fics me quede sin PC.

Bueno un fuerte abrazos a todos aquellos seguidores lo cual les agradezco de corazón por darme ánimos de seguir escribiendo y tenerme paciencia espero empezar mis actualizaciones semanales (común mente domingo o lunes).

Gracias nuevamente y nos vemos chiao.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

Caprichos del destino

-perra no perdió el tiempo- dijo mientras arrugaba las hojas –bravo, bravo has cumplido con tu meta ahora si la has hecho, te felicito- aventándole en la cara las hojas a Levi, este le regalo un reproche el cual a Hanji no le importo.

-me largo ya no es necesario que este aquí- caminando hacia la puerta de la vivienda pero fue detenido por la voz de la castaña, la cual se escuchaba alterada y furiosa.

-no era necesario que lo digieras yo mismo te iba a sacar… le pediré ayuda a los chicos para…-

-no estoy pidiendo tu ayuda-

-no te des tantos créditos que no lo hago por ti sino por eren…una cosa te diré y quiero que lo tengas muy presente… de mi parte no tendrás información si llego a contactar con él, así que felicidades por tu paternidad, tú y tu perra se pueden ir mucho al carajo-. Finalizo azotándole la puerta en la cara a Levi.

Llego hasta donde tenía estacionado el carro con ese semblante que lo caracterizaba, no presentaba alguna inquietud o remordimiento ni siquiera que le oigan afectado las palabras de Hanji. Duro un rato ahí sentado perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que decidió sacar su celular, marcando y esperando que contestaran.

-amor…-

-ve a mi casa, tenemos que hablar- dijo finalizando sin darse la oportunidad de esperar una respuesta, predio el motor y salió a dirección de su casa.

.

.

Poco después se encontraba cercas de la casa y a lo lejos pudo ver un carro idéntico al de él, chasqueo la lengua mientras pensaba que no podía salir algo peor que eso, estaciono el carro atrás del otro. Salió y camino hacia entrar a casa encontrándose con su madre en el diván tomando té muy tranquila.

-hola madre a que se debe tu visita ¿sucedió algo madre?- observando el rostro serio de su madre ya que común es estar sonriente, lo cual extraño.

-lo sé todo Levi- dijo directo.- -estoy tan decepcionada de ti- dijo con un nudo en la garganta mientras gotas saladas se asomaban por sus ojos.

"genial la loca no pudo callar"- pensó dándose a entender a los hechos de su madre.

-si Hanji me ha contado todo si eso estas pensando, dime porque-. Dijo pero Levi no decía nada solo mantenía la vista en alto.- que excusa pondrás a todo esto-.

\- nunca te falto nada, me esforcé dándote lo mejor antes y después de que tu padre muriera o a lo mejor te di todo ocasionando que perdieras afecto a las cosas-.

Ambos se quedaban viendo sin poder descifrar el rostro de cada uno, mientras uno decía lo que pensaba y buscaba la forma de ver que fue lo que sucedió. Fue entonces que Levi ya no pudo más.

-¡todo esto fue causado por ustedes! Con su estúpido matrimonio, casándome con un bueno para nada gay y para colmo una vil puta-. Agrego obtenido una cachetada de una mujer indignada por lo que escuchaba.

-puta son aquellas con las que te revuelcas, sabiendo de antemano que eres casado-. Suspiro para tomar un poco de aire. -sabia de tus deslices y pensé por un segundo que cambiarias al casarte pero veo que no. Sigues con ese favoritismo hacia esa tal petra, pero no deseo escuchar mas pídele a eren que venga quiero personalmente me diga lo que sucede aquí-.

-eso no podrá ser - agrego con el mismo semblante- se ha ido de la casa-.

-como que se fue ¿Por qué?- dijo desconcertada. Levi le dio el sobre viendo como su madre lo abría y sacaba su contenido, paso varios minutos hasta que escucho un lloroso pudiendo ver que su madre tapaba su boca con la mano.

-que has hecho…- dijo mientras sus manos temblaban y un fuerte dolor en el pecho se plantaba, ella angustiada pudiendo mostrar su preocupación a través de su cuerpo.

-no debería darle interés a un mocoso estúpido- dijo agresivamente.

-pues deberías, Levi… no entiendes eren es una persona delicada de salud, estoy sorprendida de a pesar de todo esto no ha decaído, claro no sé cómo estará en este momento… por dios cuídalo-. Dijo derramando lagrimas.

-no quieras darle tantos crédito a este mocoso idiota que de delicado no tiene nada- dijo colerizado por la actitud de su madre, obteniendo la mirada desconcierta de su madre.

-no lo puedo creer ¿no sabes?... eren es asmático-.

.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron y con ella la luz del sol dejando entrar la luz de la luna para iluminar las calles de aquella ciudad donde su destino había llegado. Se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas bancas que se encontraban en aquel parque con la mirada perdida, el brillo de sus ojos los cuales las lágrimas habían cesado se había apagado, su corazón estaba roto, la fuerte presión en su pecho se lo recordaba junto con el recuerdo de aquella carta. El frio empezaba a entrar en su piel ocasionando que temblara. Busco entre sus cosas el dinero que había traído esperando tener lo suficiente para pasar la noche en algún hotel. Pero que mas podía ser automáticamente se lanzo a la nada por un arranque de dolor y cólera para darse cuenta ahora del arranque que había hecho, sabía que había tomado una decisión la cual no se arrepentía.

Se dio cuenta que no traía lo necesario pensando que no podía ser peor se acostó en la banca mientras se cubría con varias ropas que traía, nuevamente volvió a llorar por su desdicha, en esos momentos pensaba que a lo mejor Levi lo estaría buscando pero rápidamente de reprocho a pensar de tal manera, sabía que el azabache no se preocupaba por nadie y menos de él a ser su esposo, sostuvo mas fuerte el agarre que tenia hacia su mochila logrando que sus dedos se pusieran blancos por la fuerza, ya no quería mas…no quería pensar en mas.

-te encuentras bien- escucho una voz dulce cercas de él, levanto la vista algo nublada tal vez por el cansancio del viaje- no puedes quedarte aquí las noches son muy frías- agrego nuevamente sintiendo la calidez de algo tocar su frente.

\- al parecer tienes fiebre, viene alguien contigo. Oye me escuchas- fue lo último que escucho al perder la conciencia.

.

.

.

.

-amor querías verme- agrego cierta peli castaña acercándose a Levi el cual se encontraba sentado del otro lado del escritorio de su estudio.

-es cierto- agrego mientras ponía el sobre el escritorio haciendo que petra detuviera su andar.-realmente es mío-.

-me ofendes a ser este tipo de comentarios, tu sabes mejor que nadie que eres el único- dijo ofendida sintiendo el nudo en la garganta.

-será cierto eso- agrego con burla mientras se levantaba de la silla caminando a dirección a ella, llegando hasta quedar frente a ella mientras la sostenía de la barbilla.-al nacer el niño le hare el examen de paternidad para asegurarme que realmente es un Ackerman-.

-¡pero qué mierda está diciendo, es tuyo!- agrego gritando mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.-como puedes ser capaz de agregar tal acusación, siempre eres y serás el único de mi vida-.

-no me quieras ver la cara, sé muy bien que esa criatura no es mía ¿razón?- agrego vendo el semblante confundido de petra - Siempre me he cuidado pata evitar este tipo de cosas- caminando a su lugar de nuevo.- así que excusa me puedes dar-.

-que ingenuo eres, los condones pueden fallar-.

-no me interesa, naciendo le hare el examen- termino mientras sacaba su celular- es todo puedes dejando a petra con la palabras en la boca.

Esta salió con un mar de lágrimas pudiendo escuchar el azote de la puerta desde el estudio. Espero varios segundos hasta que contestaron del otro lado.

/-han encontrado algo de el-/

/-es complicado por el hecho de que usa efectivo, estamos buscando también que haiga hecho alguna llamada pero nada-/

Suspiro/-de acuerdo de cualquier forma me llaman-/ finalizo la llamada sin darle tiempo del otro lado de contestar las cosas se había puesto peor después de aquello.

Flash back…

-es pretexto en todo este tiempo no ha pasado nada- agrego ya algo desesperado de la terquedad de su madre.

-claro que no, a lo que comento su padre es que de niño lo padeció y ha estado constantemente en revisión hasta que cumplió los 13 pero aun así no debe dejar el tratamiento no importa que tan bien se sienta-.

-contactare con varias persona para dar con su paradero… cuando tenga información te llamare-

-Levi… una vez hecho eso y a verlo encontrarlo hare los trámites de divorcio de nada sirve que estén juntos si no son felices, así que discúlpanos por no tomarte en cuenta-. Dijo saliendo de la casa dejando a un azabache confundido por tal decisión, una clase de hueco se incrustaba en su pecho.

Fin flash back.

Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, su nueva paternidad la cual no creía, la escuela que pidió días de ausencia para concentrase en eso momentos en su joven esposo, aunque no mostrara interés de su extravió por dentro era un mar de dudas, pero como podía mostrar angustia sin desde un principio no mostro interés por eren, las razones de cómo se sentía y pensaba el solo las sabia.

.

.

.

.

.

Despertó por el ruido de chillido de alguna vaporeara y mormullos a su alrededor, sentía algo desorientado no recordaba haberse quedado en un lugar y mucho menos sobre una cama suave, poco a poco se empezó a incorporar siendo sorprendido por un par de ojos idénticos a los suyos.

-por fin despiertas, te desmayaste por la fiebre y le pedí a unos de mis hermanos que me ayudara a traerte- agrego aquella joven de tez morena.- mi nombre es Isabel es un gusto-.

Eren duro en decirle su nombre y pudo ver que la joven se daba cuenta, no quería ser respetuoso así que algo de temor contesto.

-Ren, el gusto es mío y gracias por su hospitalidad-.

-no pasa nada, vamos levántate para ir a desayunar has despertado a la hora-.

Salieron de ahí caminando hacia un pequeño pasillo que daba al comedor. Se podía per servir el amor de hogar en aquel lugar, quedaron en la puerta de un gran comedor pudiendo ver a otras dos personas acomodar la mesa.

-por fin despiertas, nos sacaste un susto al tener esa alta fiebre pero adelante mi nombre es Armin- agrego un joven de tez clara y cabellos rubios.

-disculpe las molestias, me llamo Ren- agrego algo cohibido.

Se sentaron a comer, la conversación no tardo en llegar tratando de hacer un tipo de armonía en ese lugar. Eren se sentía feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía esa sensación de bienestar pero sabía que todo acabaría pronto una vez que se fuera de ese lugar, no quería abusar de la hospitalidad de estas personas.

-solo falta que conozcas a otro integrante de la familia- escucho que la joven le decía sacándolo de su mar de pensamientos.

-otro integrante-

-si es el más grande de la familia, en estos momentos está trabajando pero por la tarde llega-

-se lo agradezco mucho pero no quiero aprovecharme de su hospitalidad. Es tiempo de que me marche-. Poniéndose de pie.

-pero que dices, tienes donde quedarte- dijo la castaña viendo que este solo agachaba la mirada- entonces porque-

-no quiero causar molestias, además no tengo como pagarles…-agrego siendo interrumpido.

-no eres una y si tu molestia es eso puedes quedarte aquí y trabajar en un pequeño local de la familia. Sería un cambio justo no crees-.

-pero como pueden ayudarme si apenas me conoce- dijo con una voz aguda.

-no es necesario de preguntar solo dejamos ayudarte-agrego esta vez el rubio.

-gracias- dijo eren llorando volviéndose a sentar siendo sostenido por la mano.- me permite su baño-.

-claro al fondo a la izquierda-.

-lo has visto…parece una persona rica- dijo Isabel mientras recogía la mesa.

-y con un corazón roto- dijo el rubio.

.

.

Una vez que le otorgaron una habitación y darle explicaciones de cómo se trabajaba en aquel lugar, se puso en marcha no quería que se llevaran una mala impresión de él. Llegaron a un pequeño local de repostería cosa que fascino a eren, siempre fue fans de la repostería y claro porque no una de sus tantas cualidades que el azabache desprecio. Llegaron por la puerta de atas la cual estaba conectada a la casa pudiendo apreciar el clan espacio y todos los materiales que se necesitaba para su creación, el rubio se acerco a él teniendo en la mano un par de ropas.

-ponte esto para que no ensucies tu ropa, de ahora en adelante este es tu uniforme- regalándole una sonrisa camino hacia los casilleros cambiando su ropa hay por la nueva.

-yo me encargo de la cocina y en algunas ocasiones atiendo a los clientes- agrego la castaña- pero como eres nuevo dejare que me ayudes a decorar los postres-.

-n-no…-

-vamos aquí haremos de todo, si no puedes te ayudaremos así en marcha-.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraba con la cabeza en el inodoro deponiendo la cena de anoche, desde hace dos semanas que se sentía al despertar con nauseas y malestares en el estomago, de la comida no se diga, todo lo que ingería lo regresaba a los pocos momentos. Salió de los sanitarios dirigiéndose a la lava manos para ingerir un poco de agua, escupiéndola en el proceso.

-parece que la paternidad esta provocándote esos síntomas- agrego Erwin viéndolo desde la puerta con la manos cruzadas.

-puedes callarte, no estoy de humor para tus chistes- agrego viéndolo por el espejo pudiéndose apreciar lo demacrado que se encontraba. Llevaba días que no podía dormir bien. Los malestares de su estomago no lo dejaban que se alimentara bien provocándole nauseas y algunas ocasiones mareos.

-no hemos sabido nada de él- agrego Erwin después de un largo silencio –parece que la tierra se lo haiga tragado, hemos buscado por mar y tierra hasta en la morgue pero nada-.

-no digas idioteces- dijo viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

-nunca se sabe… no es que quiéranos encontrarlo ahí pero no sabemos dónde mas buscar-. Agrego suspirando, estaba angustiado desde que Hanji le llamo contándole todo el no espero en ayudarla, buscando si cansancio, mientras más pasaba el tiempo Hanji se desmoronaba.

Levi lo sabía, desde la discusión con su madre, esta le ayudado a que el padre de eren no se enterara poniendo excusas cuando quería visitarlos, el también se encontraba mal aunque no lo mostrara, sus desvelos, faltas de hambre y su mal aparecía se debía en que el también lo buscaba.

-se que también lo estas buscado, aunque seas frio y indiferente de las cosas se que alguna parte de ti todavía hay ese sentimiento humano llamado preocupación…- dijo siendo interrumpido por la voz de petras llamando a Levi.

-si llego a saber algo te lo diré- agrego dejando a Levi mudo en aquel lugar.

.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que se fue de la vida de Levi, tuvo que enfrentar las cosas de ese gran amor porque un cuando pasaba el tiempo ese amor no se perdía, al contrario sentía que crea más al pasar los días. Sus días eran divertidos y de mucho trabajo ayudando en el local, se llevaba bien con la gente del pueblo y la persona que llego a ser su gran amigo fue Armin, con Isabel se llevaba de maravilla peo con Armin tenía una persona confidente que de alguna manera llego a entenderlo y no dudaba en contarle sus cosa más intimas. Y sobre la otra persona integrante de la familia llamado Farlan lo apreciaba como un hermano. Después de cierto tiempo empezó a engordar algo, y como no si llevaba varios días comiendo en todo el día, comía y le daba mucho sueño. Se encontraba afuera del local revisando unos costales los cuales metía a la bodega, se sentía demasiados cansado sin razón hasta que alguien le llamo.

-Ren ve a descansar-agrego Isabel desde la puerta con preocupación.

-estoy bien, apenas estoy empezando…-

-no importa te vez demasiado cansado. Sube duerme un rato, yo te llamare de acuerdo-.

-de acuerdo- agrego en un suspiro, no quería pero no le gustaba darle la contra a Isabel, una vez lo hizo y conoció el mal carácter que tenía desde ese día decidió no volverlo hacer. Pero no llego a entrar a la casa cuando un fuerte mareo lo detuvo ocasionando que se desmayara.

-REN!- grito Isabel a socorrerlo mientras gritaba a dirección de la casa, logrando que llegaran los dos rubios ayudarle.

.

.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos encontrándose con un lugar demasiado blanco para su gusto, conociendo las voces de su alrededor.

-que sucedió- agrego sentándose.

-eso mismo queremos saber, te desmayaste en cuando Isabel te pidió un descaso- dijo Armin llegando hacia el para tomarlo de la mano – si te sentías mal podías a vernos dicho-.

En ese momento entro el doctor con varias hojas en la mano.

-de acuerdo a estos análisis el desmayo es natural en su estado-. Dijo ojeando las hojas.

-se puede aclarar mejor-

El doctor se le quedo viendo varios segundos para darse cuenta que al parecer no sabían.

-creo que el joven no sabe de su don- agrego para continuar- eres unos de los diez por ciento que tienen el don de concebir… en pocas palabras doncel o hombre que puede crear vida en su interior-

Todo el mundo se quedo mudo, fue cuando se escucho un estruendo girando hacia el lugar donde se provoco viendo a un Ren inconsciente y pálido sobre la cama.

.

.

.

Una criada se encontraba limpiando el desván cuando tocaron a la puerta, fue abrir encontrándose con la joven castaña de lentes.

-bienvenida señorita Hanji-

-gracias, se encuentra el…- no termino cuando un fuerte estruendo de algo de vidrio se estrellaba. Ambas giraron viendo que el ruido era del estudio corriendo hacia ese lugar para encontrarse a Levi inconsciente en el suelo.

-busca a alguien para que ayude a subirlo a su cuarto- pidió Hanji saliendo de ahí la criada- que demonios que te ha pasado Levi- agrego viendo su tono de piel cenizo y esas grandes ojeras bajos su ojos de un tono morado.

Hola linduras aquí de nuevo reportándome después de casi dos o tres semanas con este fic jejejeje, bueno, bueno no me maten lo que pasa que no lo quería escribir tan deprisa porque estaba deprimida y molesta con esa razón no podía pero aquí esta.

También para decir que subir nueva historia que quiero su opinión se llama cautivo por tu silencio y es riren y shota linduas.

Gracias nuevamente por seguirme, darme su opinión y consejos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:

Caprichos de la vida

Parte dos

-pero eso es imposible- agrego un eren despierto después de su nuevamente desmayo.

-lo sé joven, no puedo decirle con exactitud lo que sucedió pero de que esta, esta- dijo el doctor leyendo las hojas –de algo estamos seguros es que la medicina todavía tiene muchas cosas que descubrir; a lo que quiero llegar es que no es el primero y el ultimo caso de esto, la información que se ha recopilado, dice que la taza de un omega varón para procrear es muy baja-.

No termino, sabía que este tipo de temas a los hombres con ese don les incomodaba y mas ser uno que no sabía, dejo el tema así.

-por lo tanto ocupare hacerle varias preguntas para llevar su revisión-. Dijo sacando una pluma de su bata.

-su nombre.

-ren rangers-

-edad-.

-cumplo 18 en unos días-

-alergias-

-que yo sepa ninguna-.

-fuma y bebe alcohol, antes y después-

-no-.

-consume o consumió droga-.

-solo una o dos veces hace más de mes y medio-.

-alguna enfermedad crónica-.

-asma…-

-se le dará varios medicamentos que tomara en este tiempo y le voy a pedir que descanse algunos días, estuvo a punto de abortar-.

-como dice, pero- aferrándose a las sabanas de la cama.

-estuvo a punto de aborta pero gracias al rápido manejo de la situación no lo perdió, en esta etapa es muy peligro, espere un mes más hasta que el embrión este fuertemente sostenido y no habrá problema.

-gracias doctor- dijo una vez viendo salir al doctor por la puerta, ahora se daba cuenta la razón de su cambio; unos una pequeña mancha café que en la ropa interior se encontraba que sin darse, el excesivo sueño, el dolor en sus pezones que sin darse cuenta de su acción coloco su mano en la parte baja de su estomago.

-un hijo… de Levi- agrego mientras varias lagrimas resbalaban por su mejillas en silencio –es lo único que me quedo de ti, que realmente me mientras ponía sus manos en el rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

-buenos días- oyó que alguien lo llamaba, tratando de poder orientarse pero la vista la tenía algo nublada y un fuerte dolor de cabeza se lo impedía.

-si no te levantas llegaras tarde- pudo percatarse de aquella voz que desde hace semanas no oía, se tallo con algo de fuerza los ojos, temiendo que solo fuera una ilusión. Fue entonces cuando pudo ver a ese castaño llegar hasta donde se encontraba acostado, acercándose sin necesidad de sentarse.

Lo recordó, aquellos ojos verdes con destellos azules que contrastaban por el reflejo de la luz que entraba por la ventana, ojos que lo veían con amor. Se apoyo en sus codos para poder verlo con más firmeza encontrándose de nuevo con esos ojos los cuales cambiaron bruscamente, estos estaban apagados por el temor, su piel morena se encontraba pálida y con varios hematomas. Se veía cansado, débil, frágil, agobiado. Un fuerte dolor de planto en su pecho y sintió ese ardor en sus ojos, por primera vez sentía el dolor ajeno. Trato de pararse pero su cuerpo no respondió. Eren camino a paso lento hacia la puerta.

-espera- agrego con temblor en su voz. –eren-. Dijo mientras su vista se nublaba nuevamente.

-eren- dijo sobresaltado abriendo los ojos, chasqueando por el malestar de su cuerpo cansado, girando para ver su entorno encontrándose en su habitación y sobre la cama.

-eren- dijo la castaña que se encontraba sentada en una silla cercas de la cama – al parecer tu conciencia no te deja descansar-.

-que ha sucedido-. Sin dale importancia a lo que decía la castaña.

-eso quiero preguntar yo, llego y te encuentro en el suelo del estudio- agrego mientras le daba una pequeña reseña de lo sucedido.-eso fue lo que paso-.

-stk… era mi taza favorita- dijo el azabache costado teniendo una vía de suero con el brazo izquierdo.- y a qué demonios has venido-.

-para insistirte que me digieras donde estaba eren, pero al oírte hablar dormido me doy cuenta que tampoco sabes-.

Ambos se quedaron callados, esperando la repuesta de otro, ya había pasado un mes que se había ido y por más que buscaban tanto amigos como parientes de este no lo encontraban pareciera como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos el cual venia de su teléfono.

-tiene más de media hora sonando- dijo Hanji con los brazos cruzado sabiendo quien era del otro lado de la línea. Levi lo saco poniéndolo de mala en el oído.

-te he dicho que…- se quedo callado escuchando la voz del otro lado.

-de acuerdo, iré mañana- finalizo al colgar. Hanji lo observaba en silencio cuando por fin Levi hablo –petra se desmayo saliendo de su casa- agrego con simpleza.

-parecer que tienes ese síntoma extraño…el que solo les pasa a las parejas en paternidad- dijo con burla, obteniendo el rostro confundido de Levi –ese el síndrome… como se llamaba… no lo recuerdo pero dice que dos de cada cien parejas sufren ese caso el embarazo donde el hombre tiene los síntomas de una mujer embarazada en vez de la mujer, esto se debe al gran amor que se sienten mutuamente-.

-no digas estupideces-.

-es verdad pero allá tu si no crees, pueden ser los mareos, nauseas, apetito, el gusto repentino de algo que no tolerabas y la mayor prueba es el desmayo de hace rato-. Finalizo echando una gran burla provocando que Levi le aventara la lámpara de un lado de la cama.

-pero que humor, que no te alegra tu paternidad-.

-puede decir lo que quiera, pero no tengo la cara de imbécil para no saber cuidarme-. Dijo serio provocando que la castaña lo viera con confusión.

-entonces Levi… ¿Qué es lo que realmente de preocupa?-

.

.

.

.

Después de salir del hospital, y tomas un par de vacaciones obligatorias regrese al trabajo, pero esta vez por la supervisión de tres personas, Isabel me trataba con la mayor delicadeza como si en un falso movimiento me rompiera y Armin e Farlan me prohibieron cargar cosas pesadas ayudándome hasta con una bolsa de mandado, y así se hizo otro mese mas, ahora de podía preciar un pequeño bulto en mi bajo vientre, mareo y nauseas nunca las padecí al contrario, me cansaba y casi la mayor parte del tiempo quería dormir y comer.

-bienvenido Farlan- dije mientras terminaba de adornar un pastel.

-déjame te ayudo con eso- agrego acercándose hacia mi tomándolo de mis manos.

-pero no puedo hacerlo- agregue haciendo un puchero.-una cosa es estar embarazado y otra ser un invalido-.

-lo sabemos muy bien ren, tuviste casi un aborto y los primeros tres meses son importantes, una vez que los cumplas podas hacer más cosas mientras tanto déjanos ayudarte-. Isabel entro sosteniéndome de los hombros mientras me llevaba a una silla cercas.-me ayudas a empaquetar de seis-.

-está bien-.

¿Le dirás al padre?

Nuevamente recordaba las palabras de Armin un día después de mi alta, y buscando la mejor manera de salir le dije que fue parte de una violación y que ese fue el motivo de mi partida por temor a que llegara a buscarme y saldar cuentas, ellos no volvieron a preguntar, de todas manera la mayor parte de la historia era cierto. Aquí estoy amando a este ser que todavía no nace, el cual me llena de alegría mis días.

-Farlan aquí está el te- dije dejándoselo en su escritorio, ya era noche y ya habíamos cerrado el local.

-gracias ren, eres una mama muy gentil- agrego mientras me cerraba un ojo provocando que me pusiera colorado.

-pero que tonterías dice- dije antes de que sonara su teléfono, dándome una señal de que lo disculpara saliendo de ahí.

.

.

\- no hay nuevas… menos si no tengo alguna base que me apoye- dijo Farlan mientras tecleaba su computadora.

-te enviare una foto de él, espero que eso te facilite las cosas perdón por no mandártela antes, no tenia-.

-eso será de muchas ayuda- agrego aceptando un correo dándole clic para abrirlo. Abrió grande los ojos al grado de que se le fueran a salir de los cuencos, sus piel su puso pálida, quedando mudo con el teléfono en el oído. –Que pequeño es el mundo-. Agrego.

-has dicho algo…-intervino Levi del otro lado.

-no nada, si se algo te lo diré rápidamente-.

-suerte… y nuevamente gracias.

-otra cosa más antes- lo detuvo Farlan. -¿Por qué lo estas buscando realmente? Si tú mismo me has dicho que no había alguna clase de sentimiento de por medio -.

El comunicador de quedo un par de minutos en silencio, escuchándose la respiración pausada y tranquila.

-hice las cosas mal- agrego dejando la conversación por terminada, conocía demasiado al azabache y sabia que no diría algo más. Se despidieron con un hasta luego, apoyándose Farlan en el respaldo de la silla. Suspiro.

-felicidades hermano- agrego viendo hacia el techo sonriendo mientras pensaba lo cual pequeño era el mundo y sobre todo el motivo que orillo a eren escapar de Levi.

-perdóname pero tengo que saber los motivos que te orillaron a esto- dijo pensando en el azabache.

.

.

.

.

.

-solo no me cuide...con eren- dijo serio recostándose en la cama.

-cual es el problema, eren es hombre no puedes suceder nada...-dijo interrumpiéndose ella misma poniéndose la mano en la barbilla pensando en algo.-solo que...-.

-padece de asma- corto el silencio.

-lo sé… en unas de las ocasiones que llego a mi casa, le dio un ataque ¿creí que sabias y te daba igual?-

-ahora resulta que era el único que no sabía-.

-si le hubieras dado un poco mas de atención en vez de estarlo humillando...-

-íbamos bien, no metas la pata-.

-de acuerdo te dejare, pero aun así no te perdono lo que has hecho- suspiro mientras se levantaba de la silla- te dejare tengo que seguir buscando, ya que creo tu no lo has hacia la puerta siendo detenida por la voz gruesa de Levi.

-y no te lo estoy pidiendo... tengo un conocido que me está ayudando, solo me falta darle alguna información que espero que tu me ayudes- dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-y como que clase de información- agrego la castaña.

-una foto- dijo poniéndose de pie, saliendo detrás de ella para seguir en lo que estaba en su estudio haciendo.

-claro- acercándose mientras sacaba su cartera y de ella sacaba un pequeña hoja la cual le entrego a Levi. Salió de ahí sin decir nada, solo sonrió y eso era más que suficiente.

…..

Gracias por leer y ser tan bien recibida esta historia tanto aquí como en wattpad. Se los agradezco enormemente.

Saludos a todos y a los nuevos lectores, jejejeje.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:

Los días pasan y tu…

Paso un mes más y las cosas no cambiaban, y por no decir mucho, en mi familia empeoraron, mi madre me ayudo mucho en la búsqueda de eren, contratando los mejores detectives, pero nada, la carta de divorcio se encontraba ya hecha solo faltaba la firma de ambas partes para dar por fin a este estúpido matrimonio que solo nos llevo a ser esta locura. A mi en un estúpido alcohólico y fiestero que se la pasaba haciendo lo que le daba la gana, llegando a un embarazo no deseado del cual estaba cien por ciento seguro que no era mío y a un eren triste, golpeado, abusado, violado y demacrado, si eso no fuera poco perdido en alguna parte de este intenso lugar.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver el rosto de mi madre asomándose antes de entrar por completo, trayendo entre sus manos un par de hojas y un té.

-hijo debes darte un suspiro, llevas horas en frente de la maquina- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

-me encuentro bien, además tengo que pasar estos archivos antes de que Kenny este jodiendome la madre, sin ofenderte- comente mientras hacía presión en la parte alta de la nariz, haciendo suaves masajes de adentro hacia fuera.

-Levi. No quiero que vuelas a decaer, sube a tu habitación y descansa un rato- dijo en un suspiro dándome un leve masaje en mi hombro izquierdo –han pasado tres días desde que volviste a decaer… no quiero que decaigas por quinta vez-.

-no te preocupes no pasara de nuevo, estoy bien-.

-a él no le gustaría verte así…- agrego provocando que volteara a verla, sabia de quien hablaba. Fueron varios segundos lo que pasaron girando mi vista, haciendo como que no me afectara –amor, no insistiré nuevamente descansa-.

Tenía razón, no quería de nuevo por aquí a la loca de cuatro lente dándome nuevamente una reprimenda. Sabia de ante mano que estos dos meses había cambiado, casi no salía de la casa, solo lo necesario para ir y venir de la escuela. En algunas ocasiones el hambre se me iba provocando que empezara con un mal control alimenticio y no de más decir, el gran insomnio que cargaba. No podía dormir, la culpa me cargaba de sobre manera al grado de soñar con eren, aquella pesadillas donde lo violaba y maltrataba. Bostece por el sueño, me sobe el cuello por detrás y Salí de ahí junto con mi madre a mi habitación.

Ella se quedo a vivir aquí desde la tercera vez que caí inconsciente, ella me había encontrado en aquella ocasión, con un suave beso en la mejilla me despedí de ella para subir por las escaleras y entrar a mi habitación, habitación que por una extraña razón se convirtió en fría, aun no logrando descifrar el motivo de eso ¿será por falta de sexo o…? nuevamente pensaba en el. Por parte de mi viejo amigo Farlan, hasta la fecha no ha podido encontrar algo, en las pocas veces que teníamos comunicación estas eran contadas las cuales duraban varios minutos pero siempre con el mismo dilema, no encontró nada.

Otra cosa que había cambiado por una cierta temporada, fue la llegada a petra a la casa, desde que esta fue a dar un sermón en mi familia mi madre exigió que se quedara en la casa mientras el bebe naciera y dar la prueba. La muy estúpida pensó que hablando con la familia le facilitaría casarse conmigo, pero el mundo se le fue abajo cuando mi madre le pidió la prueba de paternidad y además del pequeño detalle de que yo soy casado.

Me quite los zapatos y así me acosté, no tenía ganas de cambiar mi ropa por algo más ligero, necesitaba descansar aunque no lo quisiera, necesitaba relajarme un momento de toda la crisis que mi cuerpo estaba en estos dos meses. Mis músculos se estaban relajando ya encontrándome en el quinto cielo cuando el fuerte estruendo de la puerta ser abierta lo desvaneció.

-¿Qué deseas?- le dije viéndola de reojo.

-te he estado llamando como estérica todo el día y tú ni siquiera que molestas en levantar la bocina y contestarme-.

-no estoy de humor para tus cambios hormonales- dije sin ganas.

-claro tu nunca tienes humor, todo este tiempo te la has pasado buscando a ese fenómeno. Y yo Levi ¿Dónde demonios entro yo en tu vida? Deberías de ponerle más atención a tu futuro hijo y a mí que soy la madre-.

Bueno adiós mi descanso- pensé levantándome de la cama para sentarme.-las cosas están clara desde el inicio, estas aquí por que fuiste con el chisme a mi casa-.

-pero eso no justifica el trato de me das ¿acaso no te importa tu hijo?-.

-¿hijo? Desde cuando he dicho que ese niño fuera mío- aquí vamos de nuevo, siempre la misma discusión de algo que no tenía sentido para mí.

-lo sigues negando, después de todo este tiempo juntos y las veces que nos acostamos, sigues dudando de que sea tuyo- grito esta vez.

-quiero un rato de tranquilidad, si no te molesta te pediré que salgas- dije sosteniéndome la cabeza, empezaba a dolerme.

-¡todo es culpa de este estúpido fenómeno! No es así, desde que el llego a nuestras vida lo único que ha hecho es meterse…- grito nuevamente.

-desde el inicio no hubo nada entre nosotros, eras y serás una igual que todas con las que metía a la cama. Ahora entiendo tu rencor hacia el-. Dije cortándola.

-si claro y según tu que es-.

-el tener una buena posición social y económica pero ten por seguro algo petra que si ese niño llega ser mi hijo, no esperes nada de mí para ti-.

-eres un hijo de puta Levi, y ojala que ese puto homosexual se muera- dijo azotando la puerta.

.

.

.

.

Me encontraba sentado en el pasillo viendo hacia fuera por la puerta corrediza que daba hacia el jardín, ese día llovía demasiado y por alguna extraña razón no me sentía bien, de hecho en varias ocasiones mi corazón dolía, sentía una fuerte presión lo cual duraban unos minutos. Ayer amanecí con fiebre dándose cuenta los chicos en principal Farlan, llevándome de nuevamente a mi habitación y casi ordenándome no salir en esas condiciones. Todo iba bien tanto en mi embarazo y mi nueva familia. Algunas veces extrañaba poder hablar con mi familia pero ¿Qué les diría, después de dos meses? Extraño mucho a mis hermanas, a Mikasa, a Hanji, a mi padre, a todos sabía que en todo este tiempo ellos estarían buscándome hasta el cansancio de quien si estaba seguro que no me buscaría y si fuera por el estuviera mejor muerto, era Levi. Nuevamente volvía a llorar, con solo pensar en su nombre, ese amor tan doloroso y violento ¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momento? Como llevaría su paternidad. Sentí un nudo en la garganta y esa presión tan caótica en mi pecho. Por una parte me alegraba pero por otra no, ya que sin saber el esperaba otro hijo el cual posiblemente no conocería.

Aunque paso todo este tiempo no he podido olvidarlo, y la verdad no lo deseo, pueden pensar la gente que me gusta ser masoquista pero la verdad es otra, pues él fue el primer amor… mi primer todo y el primero que me hizo tanto daño.

-¿te encuentras bien?- me dijo Farlan sacándome de mis pensamientos. Viendo mis lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas. Se sentó en el suelo a un lado de mí.

-estoy bien… solo recordaba- dije juntando mis piernas a mi pecho, secándome la cara, no supe en que momento me puse a llorar.

-¿puedo saber el que?- dijo, esperando una respuesta o movimiento mío –estas en todo tu derecho de no decirme nada, pero me gustaría saber más de ti y conocerte- agrego sin tener resultado - bueno cuando desees hablar con gusto te escuchare- dijo dando un suspiro mientras se empezaba a levantar.

-todo empezó cuando mi padre me hablo de que fuera a su oficina, no sabía el motivo y no me lo quiso decir por teléfono así que me dirigí hacia haya. No sabía muy buen ese día como tomar la sorpresa que me dio, la cual era casarme por el bien de ambas empresas tanto la de mi padre y la de mi esposo, la fiesta fue sencilla y al mes de eso pensé que las cosas serian geniales- pause para tomar aire –pero no lo fue, no supe hasta después con qué clase de hombre me case, desde un principio trate de ser lo mejor posible para él, pero el siempre me maltrato y humillo junto con la mujer que es su amante en ese entonces su novia, las cosas no mejoraron después de aquello sino…- calle a sentir mi garganta raspada- cuando me obligo a verlo hacer el amor con esa mujer, mientras me humillaba y golpeaba, diciéndome lo que me faltaba para saciarlo como hombre- limpie mis mejillas con la palma de mi mano –pero eso no fue todo-.

-¿hizo algo más?- dijo con su voz lleno de rabia, apretaba su labio inferior con fuerza.

-algo a un más fuerte. Una noche fui de fiesta con él, pensé que las cosas se había ablandado pero no fue así, si no que… que el…- salieron nuevamente lagrimas de mis ojos –me drogo… para que… sus amigos… me violaran- dije como pude sintiendo en cada pausa mi garganta doler –después el lo hizo…y…y…-no termine pues termine en romperme a llorar.

Fue cuando Farlan se balanceo dándome un fuerte abrazo de confort y seguridad, dejándome llorar en su pecho. Después de casi ocho meses por fin poda desahogar todo lo que mi ser aguardaba.

\- ese hijo de puta… como se atrevió…Ren, tranquilo tienes que hacerlo por el bebe- dijo mientras me daba suaves masajes en la espalda.-si te mortifica mucho ya no digas nada- agrego mientras le negaba con la cabeza, quería continuar.

-siempre me apoye de Hanji una amiga de el que conocí al entrar a la misma escuela, ella me ayudaba las veces que huía de la casa, hasta que no pude mas, el día que llego una carta a mi nombre teniendo en su interior la prueba de embarazo y una carta de ella. Fue entonces que hui de la casa hasta llegar ahora con ustedes- finalice un poco más calmado.

-no sería más fácil romper cualquier lazo con el- dijo –a que le tienes miedo ren-.

-a que me vaya a quitar lo más valioso de mi vida- dije mientras ponía mis manos en mi vientre viendo en su rostro a lo que me refería. –Aunque no creo que sea necesario pues no sabe nada de mi y m mas reciente caso-.

-prometo que si llego a toparme con el le dare una golpiza, una persona por mas significante que sea no tienes nadie derecho de recriminarla y mucho menos hacerlo lo que te han hecho- dijo mientras levantaba el rostro al techo y suspiraba.

-gracias, Farlan-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos mese mas, y las cosas seguían igual. Nuevamente dos mese más sin saber de él. Mi madre a estado días en vela observando las noticias y la redes para tener aunque sea un pista de él, en todo este tiempo la mentira no pudo esconderse más teniendo que decirle a el padre de eren las cosas que habían pasado, claro mi madre ocultando la mayor parte de los hecho dejando solamente a la luz el embarazo de petra. Recibir por parte del la golpiza de mi vida, ya que no metí las manos para defenderme, por parte de sus cinco hermanas el par de cachetadas e insultos los cuales no me afectaban, ya no podía sentir nada, no quiero sentir.

Los malestares del embarazo desaparecieron al entrar al tercer mes, mi cuerpo estaba algo delgado por la falta de atención hacia mi persona pero no me importaba, ya nada me importaba empezaba a entrar a un mundo de decadencia y remordimientos, los cuales con el tiempo mi tortura fueron las pesadillas que me atormentaban noche tras noche al llegan a un estado de no poder dormir en paz, siempre soñaban a eren, siempre era el mismo sueño.

Un eren lleno de lagrimas en el rostro mientras era rodeado en un charco de sangre, diciéndome la misma frase "te dije que te cautivaría".

Tres días después tuve una llamada por el teléfono de Farlan, al contestar mi sorpresa fue escuchar la voz de Isabel diciéndome que ese fin de semana haría una pequeña celebración a su cumpleaños y quería que fuera, la verdad no estaba de ánimos para ir pero ya tenía tiempo que nos pasaba así que le conteste dándole a entender que tal vez pasaría.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡que hiciste que!- dijo un Farlan angustiado a una Isabel algo confundida.

-que tome tu cel. Para llamar a Levi, quiero que venga en mi cumpleaños-.

-y que te dijo-tratando de no soñar desesperado.

-que tal vez vendría, pero dime porque te pones así, no te alegra verlo después de tanto tiempo-. Dijo esta vez molesta.

-y ahora que hare- pensó Farlan mientras se rascaba la nuca. Sabía que tarde o temprano algo asi ocurriría pero estaba seguro de que eren no estaba todavía listo para volver a verlo. Tenía que buscar algún pretexto para que en esa ocasión ellos no se cruzaran. Primero tenía que hablar seriamente con Levi y poner uno que otro golpe por las estupideces que hizo pero pasa eso tenía que estar preparado para enfrentarlo, sabía que eren no podía defenderse en su condición pero de algo que estaba seguro es que él lo ayudaría, lo protegería de ese Levi, el cual el no conoce o creyó conocer.

-solo un poco más, solo pido un poco mas- dijo en un susurro.

….

Gracias linduras por votar por esta linda historia y espera mi actualizaciones tardadas.

Las quiero. Besos.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10:

DIA AGITADO…

-han pasado cuatro meses…cuatro malditos meses y tú no has mostrado ni siquiera un afecto sobre este bebe- grita petra mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el estudio. –En ninguna consulta ha ido, eres su padre-.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- dije con simpleza.

-solo te pido que tenga un poco de afecto hacia el bebe, ¡hacia mí, su madre!- agrego con lagrima en los ojos.

-tu sola te metiste en esto, así que sola puedes salir de ello- dije para después suspirar, esto ya me estaba fastidiando.

-que es todo ese escándalo, los grito se oyen hasta la sala- dijo mi madre entrando al estudio, viéndome apoyado sobre el escritorio con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho y a petra parada unos metros de mi con un rostro lastimoso.

-la culpa la tiene el insensible de su hijo-. Dijo llorando- solo le pido un poco de compresión hacia su futuro hijo, algo de afecto para el pero solo me agrede y violenta con sus palabras. Dándome a entender que este hijo que espero no lo quiere-. Finalizo dejándose caer en una de las sillas poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro llorando con esmero.

Camine hacia la puerta sin mirar a nadie, antes de salir por completo me detuve a ver a mi madre-saldré por unas horas, no me esperes- dije saliendo de ahí.

.

.

Se escuchaban aquellos gritos de placer y el rechinar de la madera que provenían de aquella habitación, un acto de pieles rozando llenos de sudor y semen. Tenía más de tres horas en ese lugar descansando cada cierto tiempo para ganar energía y seguir el acto. Un lugar donde los placeres de la piel se desahogaban y salían sin pudor alguno.

-ahí dios… mas fuerte… mas fuert…ah-. Se escuchaba una voz casi llegando al climas, sosteniéndose por los hombros de aquel hombre que lo penetraba con fuerza. Se escucho nuevamente un grito agotador y cansado, pausándose con el sonido del rechinar de la cama y el caminar de un castaño hacia una puerta cerrándola, después por el ruido de la regadera.

Un joven de tez bronceada, cabellos castaños y cuerpo delgado salio del baño con una toalla en la mano mientras se secaba sin pudor alguno frente a un azabache el cual se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama teniendo en la mano un puro, lo único que iluminaba aquel lugar obscuro.

-aquí está tu dinero- le dije a joven este caminando hacia con mi para recoger el dinero.

-entonces nos volveremos a ver… me encanta cuando me lo haces fuerte- agrego este susurrándole en la oreja para después lamberla, saliendo de la habitación con un saludo de mano.- adiós guapo-.

Me quede otro rato ahí, perdiéndome en la obscuridad de la habitación, en recuerdos, en pensamientos. No supe cuanto dure ahí en silencio, sin moverme. Suspire girando mi vista hacia el puro viendo casi por terminado la brecha roja de la punta. Lo apague tirándolo en el bote de basura, levantándome de la cama a dirección del baño escuchándose nuevamente el caer del agua. Salí a los pocos minutos ya listos, retirándome de esa habitación la cual he visitado en dos ocasiones.

Llegue a casa, no era demasiado tarde para encontrar a mi madre, decirle sobre el viaje que haría esperando que la presencia de petra se encontrara no deseaba que lo supiera. Le había comentado a Isabel que tal vez iría pues me encontraba algo indispuesto Encontré a mi madre en el estudio viendo una hoja sentada en unos de los sillones del lugar.

-buenas noches madre-acercándome a ella.

-buenas mi vida. Esta vez bienes un poco más temprano- dijo ella tratando de sacarme alguna información.

-tengo que decirte algo- dije viendo el semblante de mi madre ponerse nervioso. –no es nada malo no te preocupes- agregue.

-se puedes saber de qué se trata-.

-pienso salir este fin de semana- suspire para volver a hablar cuando repentinamente fui interrumpido por el azotar de las puertas.

-¡como que te vas! – agrego petra mientras entraba al estudio, había buscado un tiempo oportuno para comentarle a mi madre que viajaría a visitar a Isabel y Farlan por el cumpleaños de esta pero mis planes fuero arruinados por los gritos de petra, ya no había marcha atrás era ahora o nunca.

-de nada sirve ya que lo esconda, si me iré mañana- dije mientras terminaba de decirle a mi madre.- saldré al medio día, no deseo manejar por la noche así que regresare al día siguiente-.

-algo en especial… has encontrado a eren- concluyo ella. Obteniendo el chasquido de dientes por parte de petra.

-por ese motiva es que te largas, por ese estúpido homosexual de porquería, nos dejas a mí y a tu hijo- grito llena de rabia.

Tanto mi madre como yo volteamos a verla con molestia, estaba a punto de decirle un par de insultos cuando mi madre me interrumpió, levantándose de donde se encontraba.

-quiero que tomes tus cosas y te retires de esta casa no soportare un insulto de ti en este lugar-.

-me estas corriendo y con qué derecho me corres tu de aquí- por fin se mostraba como lo tal que era, su jueguito se le estaba escapando de las manos.

-el derecho que tengo como la madre de Levi. Te permití estar aquí hasta que ese niño naciera pero dada las cosas es necesario que te vayas, solo ten algo en mente que aunque te cueste aceptar y metértelo por la cabeza, Levi sigue casado con ese homosexual de porquería y algo que no se puede cambiar. Lo has ofendido delante de mí y eso no lo pasare por alto. Vete aquí antes de que olvide que estas embarazada y que yo soy una dama. Ofender a eren es ofenderme a mi-. Finalizo mi madre, mientras le gritaba a una de las criadas, está llegando a donde nos encontrábamos.

-dígame señora-.

-acompaña a esta dama a su cuarto y ayúdale a empacar y dile a chofer que la lleve a su casa, aquí ya no es bienvenida- agrego sentándose de nuevo sin darle importancia a los gritos de petra por el pasillo y sus amenazas. –entonces me decías-.

-se trata del cumpleaños de Isabel, me ha llamado para decirme-.

-por mi está bien, avísame cuando llegues, pues no estaré mañana en la mañana- dijo mi madre para seguir en lo suyo. Camine hacia la puerta deteniéndome a unos pasos de mi madre, ella volteo a verme.

-gracias- dije obteniendo una sonrisa de mi madre.

-ya era hora- agrego.

.

.

.

Me encontraba arreglando la mesa para el desayuno, a unos pasos se encontraba Farlan viendo hacia la ventana, en estos días lo he visto algo distraído y no sabía porque, no quería entrometerme y que pensara mal de mi así que espere a que me contara.

-Ren, te gustaría acompañarme el fin de semana a un lado- dijo después de un tiempo.

-encantado cuando seria- dije siguiendo en lo mío, se me callo en trapo al suelo, apoye la mano en la mesa para agacharme cuando fui interrumpido por Farlan.

-permíteme, Ren no debes agacharte te puede hacer daño- dijo el entregándome el trapo.

-no sucederá nada con que lo haga- dije haciendo que Farlan me viera con enojo- está bien no lo hare de nuevo, gracias-.

Había pasado dos meses más, ahora tenía cuatro meses de embarazo aunque por mi silueta delgada se podía ver un pequeño bulto el cual no me molestaba esconder, estaba orgulloso por mi embarazo y al parecer todo iba bien, eso me decía el doctor.

-el domingo- agrego viendo mi cara de confusión- lo que sucede es que quiero darle un buen regalo a Isabel pero no se que darle por eso necesito tu ayuda-. Agrego –prometo llegara temprano-.

-o.k- dije después de dudar un rato.

.

.

Llego el día de la fiesta, y se encontraba en el coche de Farlan viendo hacia la ventana, estaba algo decaído puesto que tuvo una pequeña discusión con Isabel por la repentina desaparición tanto mía cómo de Farlan, cambiando un poco el ánimo a saber que era por una buena causa. Y aquí estaba oyendo una canción algo movida.

-dime que sucede, parece poco si algo te incomodara- dije viendo que detenía un rato en coche.

\- la verdad es que pensé que vendría un amigo, no es que me caiga mal es solo que tengo mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y la verdad no sabía como enfrentarlo.- dijo mientras se apoyaba la nuca en el asiento.

-entonces no vendrá-

-eso fue lo que comento Isabel hace dos días-

\- tuvieron una discusión acaso- agregue, obteniendo una negación con la cabeza.

-solo digamos que me pidió que encontrara a una persona, la cual encontré pero no le he dicho-.

-entonces tu trabajo es de detective. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?-

\- algún día te contare con más tiempo y sobre lo otro… no sé si esta lista esa persona para verlo- finalizo.

-es tan graves el problema-.

-mas de lo que te imaginas pero no hablemos de eso… entonces ya que sabes mi motivo seguimos con el plan- dijo el rubio.

-solo con una condición, de que hables con el- dijo eren, provocando que el rostro de Farlan padeciera.

-no lo entiendes ren- dio un suspiro- no es solo eso se dé propia mano que con el simple hecho de que lo vea se alterara y no me gustaría verla así pues le he tomado mucho cariño-.

-no es necesario de que lo lleves con ella, simplemente habla con el dándole los motivos de porque no le has dicho…pero dime otra cosa ¿te enamoraste de ella?- dije obteniendo una risa burlesca de él.

-No, no ese clase de amor lo que siento por ella, es mas de hermanos- dijo Farlan acercándose a mí, tomándome del rostro para juntar nuestras frentes –en el poco tiempo que he hablado con ella, sé que no es amor-.

Estaba algo atónico por la actitud de él, pero su cercanía no le molesto.

-Es tiempo de que regresemos o no nos salvaremos de Isabel- dijo una vez separándose.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo- agregue esperando a que aquella persona se encontrara en casa y pudieran ser las paces.

.

.

.

Me encontraba por las calles de aquella ciudad donde me crie cuando era pequeño, antes de que mi madre se casara y se fuera a la gran ciudad como muchas personas de referían, me encontraba adentro del carro, eran las cuatro de la tarde, había salido desde la mañana de la casa, pero me entretuve con el regalo, pues eso era algo difícil de decidir. Poco tiempo después me encontraba frente a la casa apreciando a una castaña arreglando un par de mesa en el jardín. Esta levanto la vista viendo hacia la calle, regalándole una sonrisa al reconocerme, levantando la mano señalándome algo.

-estaciona tu carro en el garaje de atrás- grito.

Gire para dar vuelta a la casa topándome con un pequeño café, estacione el carro y salí de ahí con regalo en mano acercándome a la castaña esta abrió los brazos.

-como me alegra verte- dijo Isabel abrazándome. – Que has hecho de tu vida-.

-feliz cumpleaños mocosa- dije correspondiendo el saludo –es una larga historia-.

La fiesta fue pequeña con solo poca gente, conocí a tal Armin un pequeño rubio de parecía mujer el cual vivía y trabaja ahí mismo, junto a él se encontraba un tal jean amigo del rubio, acompañado de otro moreno llamado marcos, Isabel había invitado a un par amigas de la prepa. Entre la conversación salió Farlan preguntándome porque no se encontraba, obteniendo la repuesta de que había salido con el pretexto de algo olvidado para la ocasión acompañado de un nuevo integrante en la familia-

\- es un chico lindo y sobre todo guapo, tiene unos ojos realmente hermosos y poco fuera de lo común como los tuyos hermano- dijo alegre mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa.

-grises- agregue.

-no, me refiero a su extrañes, los de él son color verde azulado-dijo ocasionándome recordara a eren.

-además de eso es súper lindo, tiene diez y ocho, es súper amable y algo sensible por su estado- dijo ella suspirando viendo hacia la calle –al pobre le paso de todo, eso me lo imagino ya que cuando lo encontrábamos parecía un cuerpo sin vida, como si su alma fue robada- dijo con tristeza pudiendo ver su rostro opacarse de algún recuerdo –no creo que tarde, además Farlan estará feliz porque pudiste venir-. Dijo volviendo a verme mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza.

Solo espero que no tardara, ya que teníamos cosas que hablar y por alguna extraña razón tenía ganas de conocer a aquel chico de que tanto me hablo Isabel.

Hola como les va. Si lo sé no me maten solo que he tenido varios problemillas por mi house y ya sabe cuando uno está así prefiero no escribir para no cajete arla pero para que vean que no soy mala onda…

Si tengo por lo mínimo dos comentarios entes mismo día y algún like prometo subir el siguiente capítulo este mismo día.

Bueno linduras vamos a la mitad de la historia y por fin el tiempo regresara al primer capítulo (ya que alguno me dijeron que no habían entendido el primero, todo lo que he escrito es antes de llegar a lo que sucedió en el primero de cómo Levi llega a altar con petra y a un eren herido. Y si linduras todavía eren tiene que pasar por mas sufrimiento, pero no todos es nubes negras en alguna parte del cielo se encuentra azul.

-nos vemos-


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11:

Esto no

Había pasado más de tres horas y la gente empezó a retirarse algunos mas ebrios que otros pero la fiesta estuvo genial, acordándose de la veces que salía a divertirme acompañado o solo. Volví a beber del vaso con este era la doceava cerveza que tomaba junto con un par de tequilas, la verdad no sentía estar emborracho.

-sabes cuando llegara Farlan- dije esperando encontrarlo antes de irme a descansar.

-la verdad no lo sé ¿Por qué? ¿Ya te vas?-

-tengo que irme y buscar un lugar donde quedarme esta noche- dije tomando lo ultimo del vaso.

-porque no te quedas puedes dormir en la habitación de Farlan- dijo ella.

-no quiero ser una molestia, mejor buscare algo por aquí cercas además planeo salir en la mañana-

-de ser así descansa aquí, además tendría pendiente pues andas algo ebrio. Anda te llevare a la habitación de Farlan- agrego levantándose y disculpándose con los invitados por su pequeña ausencia. Pero fuimos interrumpido por el motor de un carro detenerse en la entrada de la casa, viendo que de el salía un rubio demasiado conocido para mi, salió del carro viendo hacia la persona que se encontraba de copiloto mientras se escuchaba las risas de ambos lados.

-si que has tardado en llegar idiota- Isabel dijo poniendo ambas manos en las caderas en forma de jarra.

-perdón por lo sucedido- dijo al girar y vernos pudiendo apreciar como sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su piel padecía. –L-Levi- tartamudeo.

-hola como has…- no termine mi frases al sentir un nudo en la garganta, apreciando aquella persona que salía del carro con algo en la mano, dándole la vuelta a carro a dirección en donde nos encontrábamos.

-Ren, bienvenidos a casa- grito Isabel, acercándose a él poniéndose de frente obstaculizando su mirada.

-perdona pero no se decidía en escoger algo para ti- dijo él.

-ahí alguien que quiero que conozcas- dijo Isabel tomándolo de la mano.

Fue entonces cuando levanto la mirada abriendo los ojos grandes, pudiendo ver que su cuerpo se tenso con solo verme, ahí estaba por fin de casi cuatro meses de tortura, frente a mí se encontraba el causante de mis pesadillas, de mis delirios, de mis tormentos y mis desvelos. Frente a mi estaba eren, apreciando su mirada confusa y preocupante, agarrándose más de Isabel confusa por la actitud del castaño.

-que sucede ren- dijo Isabel a oírlo susurrar algo, sosteniéndolo de ambas manos viendo como el castaño negaba con la cabeza algo.

-tranquilízate por favor, eren- Farlan camino hacia con el obteniendo un rostro de confusión por parte de eren, como si hubiera cierto descubierto de su mentira. -Isabel por favor lleva a eren adentro- dijo acercándose a eren para abrazarlo.

Fue cuando algo dentro de mi exploto, sentí algo ardiente recorrer mi cuerpo y mi vista se empezó a nublar por la rabia acercándome a donde ellos se encontraban levantando mi puño a dirección del rostro de Farlan dándole en el rostro. Este giro la vista cayendo al suelo por el impacto seguido de el yo dándole más golpe con mis puños.

-¡Farlan ¡Levi!- gritaron un par de voces mientras pedían ayuda y alguien me sostenía pero rápidamente lo retire volviendo a sentir esta vez dos cuerpos separándome de Farlan.

-desde cuando me has visto la cara- grite.

-no es lo que tú piensas- dijo como pudo Farlan tratando de tomar aire –fue después de que me mandaste la foto, te lo iba a decir- agrego limpiándose el labio.

-¡hasta cuando! Fueron tres putos meses, ¡tres!- trataba de zafarme de las personas que me sostenían estaba demasiado molesto, y si no descargaba esta adrenalina algo malo pasaría.

Eren salió de su shock girando su vista hacia Farlan, corriendo hacia el tratando de ayudarle a levantarse.

-ya veo lo que pasa ¿te has enamorado de el verdad? Es eso- grite.

-no es lo que piensas lev…-esta vez hablo eren pero lo interrumpí.

-¡tu cállate! Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto que sucede. Desearía no haberte conocido y que nuestras estúpidas familias se unieran- dije tratando de llegar con el siendo sostenido todavía por detrás. Eren empezó a soltar lagrimas la cuales resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

-no tienes porque desquitarte con el- dijo Farlan. –eren tranquilízate debes pensar en el bebe- agrego provocando que me sorprendiera ¿Qué bebe? Que mierda pasaba aquí-pensé al sentir traición, decepción, engaño, alguna clase de malestar que se implantaba cada vez más en mi pecho tratando de con ello entender lo que había dicho Farlan.

-no podía esperar más de ti, eres una puta cualquiera deseo que estés muerto y contigo ese puto bastardo que será tu hijo, quien sabe sea la puta con la que te metiste- dije viéndolo con rabia en mi mirada, y pensé por un momento que las cosas saldría bien una vez que nos encontraríamos pero a la mierda todo, si eso era lo que realmente es a la mierda todo, ahora me lo ha demostrado lo poco que vale.

Eren se quedo quieto en su lugar, hipando desastrosamente, tratando de detener su llanto con las manos, su semblante se opaco, mirando hacia la nada, su mirada no reflejaba algo destello de vida, se doblo temblando mientras abría mas la boca dejándose caer en el suelo mientras sostenía su estomago con una mano, se veía incrédulo, levanto su mano viéndola manchada de rojo, provocando en los presente angustia y temor en sus rostros. Abrió mas los ojos con miedo, volviéndose su rostro padecer y empezando a hiperventilar, abrió la boca mas grandes tratando de llenar sus plumones, apreciando todavía su mano mientras empezaba a temblar. Se dejo caer al suelo boca arriba pudiendo ver como hinchaba su pecho al tratar de tomar aire.

-¡que te sucede eren!- Farlan se arrodillo a ayudarlo después de salir de su shock, tratando de buscar como sostenerlo. Empecé a forcejear para que me soltaran, por alguna extraña razón me preocupe al verlo tirado tratando de traer aire a su cuerpo.

-¡suélteme! Dije saliendo de la presión viendo la expresión de ellos confundida, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba. Corrí a dirección de Farlan y eren haciendo a un lado a Farlan, el cual se encontraba ido, al acercarme pude ver mejor la gran mancha roja que provenía de su entrepierna y las pequeñas convulsiones al tratar de traer aire a sus pulmones.

-donde mierda está pasando- le dije llegando y agachándome a un lado de el pudiendo ver mejor a eren, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente.

-es el asma y el…- el rubio sin moverse.

-el inhalador se encuentras en la habitación-

-que mierda esperan- dije. Salió rumbo a allá.

Abrí la puerta trasera del carro de Farlan para meter a eren este jadeaba y ruidos extraños se escuchaban en su boca.

-está teniendo un aborto- dijo Isabel acercándose al lugar mientras sostenía de las piernas a eren y las levantaba.

-como que un aborto- gire a verla, de algo me estaba perdiendo.

-llevémoslo al hospital, allá te diré lo que sucede- Farlan agrego entrando al carro poniendo el inhalador en la boca de eren para después voltearse y darle marcha con Isabel atrás sosteniendo las piernas en alto y yo en el copiloto volteado hacia el castaño el cual ya empezaba a respirar con más calma.

.

.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, llegando al lugar abrimos la puerta de emergencias buscando a un asistente del lugar que nos pudiera ayudar a atenderlo, traía entre mis brazos a eren inconsciente que cada cierto tiempo se quejaba mientras sostenía su estomago. Pero antes de eso tuve una riña con Farlan para ver quien bajaba a eren del carro.

Tiempo antes:

-como sigue Isabel- agrego Farlan viendo de reojo a Isabel.

-se ha tranquilizado pero el sangrado continua- agrego mientras limpiaba la frente de eren.

Llegamos al hospital estacionándonos en urgencias, baje en cuando Farlan detuvo el carro, dándome paso hacia atrás para sacar a eren, pero fui sostenido del hombro por Farlan.

-que mierda te pasa- agregue molesto.

-que es lo que te pasa a ti, si crees que dejare que lo ayudes estas equivocado, no dejare que lo vuelvas a agredir- hablo provocando que ambos nos sostuviéramos por la solapas de las camisas.

-¡BASTA!- ambos volteamos a ver a Isabel –no sé qué demonios pasa aquí pero es suficiente, ren es el que necesita ayuda dejen sus estupideces de una vez. Levi si lo que dices es verdad entonces por derecho puedes ayudarlo pero esto no te salva de que me des una buena explicación y tu deja de comportarte como si Ren fuera algo tuyo, si hermano dice que es su marido no te queda de otra más que hacerte un lado y no estorbar, tenemos el tiempo contado.

Tiempo actual:

Al llegar varios enfermeros se acercaron a ayudar llevándose a eren en una camilla entrando por la puerta dejándonos en la sala de espera, en el trayecto que se habían llegado a eren, Isabel y Farlan dieron la situación de su estado, ahora nos encontrábamos ahí los tres, llevábamos más de tres horas y nadie nos deba informe de la situación de eren, Isabel había preguntado varias veces pero siempre era la misma pregunta. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre de blanco con una libreta en la mano.

-parientes de eren Ackerman- agrego viendo levantarme del la silla y quedar frente a él –usted es…-

-soy su esposo, Levi Ackerman- dije.

-de acuerdo al informe indica que el joven estuvo bajo estrés y conmoción demasiado elevado lo que provoco que estuviera a un aborto, revise el expediente de él para sacar mayor información ya que este es uno de los pocos casos donde se de que el varón puede procrear. Solo queda decir que gracias al manejo rápido de la situación no paso a mayores- decía el doctor viendo los papeles.

-podemos ir a verlo- agrego esta vez Isabel.

-mejor será mañana, ahora se encuentra inconsciente a causa del dolor, solo necesitare que alguien se quede con el por si despierta y tiene malestares- agrego.

-entonces me quedare yo- agrego nuevamente ella girando para vernos a Farlan y a mi –ustedes tienen todavía algo que resolver, regresen a casa y resuélvalo como gente civilizada-finalizo ella a caminar detrás de doctor.

Suspire mientras me cruzaba de brazos, esto empezaba a molestar, gire mi mirada a Farlan esperando que lo siguiera para salir de ahí en busca de un lugar mejor para hablar, todavía tenía algo de coraje hacia él. Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto caminen detrás de él, llegando a su carro me subí sin necesidad de decir algo escuchando el motor prenderse y dar marcha.

.

.

-aquí tienes- dijo poniendo frente a mí una carpeta delgada – adentro viene todo lo que tengas que saber de eren, sobre el cómo llego aquí hasta el bebe que espera- dijo sentándose frente a mí.

Tome la carpeta abriéndola, no negaría que en verdad quería saber es como llego eren aquí en un lugar algo retirado y sobre todo el embarazo que aun no salía de la sorpresa. Pude leer el día que llego y como lo encontraron también que se cambio el nombre a lo mejor con el temor de que lo fuera a buscar pero eso fue descartado rápidamente por Farlan ya que según el eren la había contado todo lo que sucedió con su pareja, el maltrato en que vivía y hasta en la forma que lo humillaba frente a las personas conocida por este. Dándose cuenta aquí que tenía varias semanas de gestación sorprendiéndolo pues su padre al ser medico nunca le comento ese acontecimiento.

Solté los papeles viendo a Farlan, esperando algo más por parte de él, lo cual no tardo mucho.

-no entiendo porque llegaste a ser algo así, con alguien que no tiene la culpa de esto- dijo.

-no lo entiendes…- agregue escuchando un golpe en la mesa, viendo la mano de Farlan y a él levantando viéndome con reproche.

-no, Levi… el que no entiende eres tú, como pudiste llegar ser tan bestia con una persona que solo se entrego por un compromiso volviéndolo a este su amor- se paro derecho tratando de contener si coraje –el nunca planeo esto y jamás pensó en perjudicarte… solo trato de ayudarte de la única manera que podía… siendo tu esposo, y tu…-

-acaso no lo entiendes, yo tenía otras cosas para mi vida, o un estúpido matrimonio arreglado con un mocoso afeminado. Farlan nunca en mi vida me interesaron los hombres y de un día a otro me llegan con la grata noticia que me casare con uno por una estúpida broma que le hice a Kenny para que me dejara de molestar-.

-en qué forma Levi… desde un principio estaba tras la herencia que dejo tu padre y ahora que puedes es martirizando a eren- grito esta vez –entonces no nada que decir, ya lo encontraste ahora que- volviéndose a sentar.

-solo vengo por el puto divorcio. Pero esto será complicado ya que el muy estúpido esta embarazado, sabrá con cuantos se metió- dije teniendo como respuesta un golpe en la mesa.

-no seguiré permitiéndote que insultes a eren, todo este tiempo me ha mostrado que es una persona decente, si no quieres aceptar que el hijo es tuyo, haya tu pero no permitiré que vuelvas a llamarlo así, serás como mi hermano pero eren también se ha ganado ese título- se levanto de ahí saliendo de la sala mientras subía por la escaleras –quédate en la habitación que quieras, mañana a primera hora partiremos al hospital, le entregare los papelas ya que dudo que desee hablar contigo. Buenas noches- finalizo perdiéndose en el segundo piso.

Y yo estaría demasiado idiota si me quedaba ahí después de lo sucedido, camine hacia la salida cerrando de golpe la puerta.

Después de un rato aquí estoy nuevamente algo agobiada, mis planes eran que eren perdiera el a bebe pero después lo pensé mucho y dije: no creo que esto les gustaría a pues ven lo cambie.

Sobre mis otras historias; precisamente vampire´s lover quedara en pausa, los motivos es que empecé a subirlo en la página de Wattpad y estoy cambiando la historia (por si desean leerla por haya) procurare juntar dos capítulos en una nota y agregar varias cosas que pase por alto pero en fin.

Gracias nuevamente por leer y seguir esta linda historia la cual vamos a la mitad.

Nos leemos.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12:

Has de torturarme… pero no serás libre

Después de la pequeña conversación salimos hacia la plaza, decidí no tentar más de la cuenta el tema sobre Farlan y su amigo. En todo este tiempo (el cual no es mucho) he llegado a conocer a cada miembro de mi nueva familia, conociendo a Isabel como una persona divertida pero a la vez testaruda que en algunas ocasiones llega a explotar; ella y yo somos tan idénticos, Armin es un joven más tranquilo y reservado siempre sorprendiéndonos con sus grandes ideas cuando abre la boca y Farlan siempre me ha demostrado este porte tan elegante, maduro y sonriente.

-disculpa mi atrevimiento pero como se llama tu amigo- dije apreciando el rostro de Farlan cambiar unos instantes.

-su nombre… se llama rivaille- dijo algo nervioso.

-su nombre suena como francés… acaso no es de aquí-

-en mitad francés por parte de su padre-

-oh. Ya veo y dime que le regalaras a Isabel- dije cambiando la conversación pues sentí que de alguna forma lo inquietaba.

-no lo sé. Por eso te he traído a ti para que me ayudes- dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y entraba a un local.

En toda la tarde no la pasamos de tienda en tienda escogiendo que regalarle, siempre que entrabamos a una y veíamos encontraba algo que no me gustaba y salíamos de esta, no porque Isabel y yo nos pareciéramos de temperamento se significaba que teníamos el mismo gusto.

Después de tres horas o un poco mas de estar de arriba a abajo (por un instante se me había olvidado que estaba embarazado) recordé esto a sentir mi piernas entumirse por no descansar, tenía ya entre nuestras manos el regalo y ambos estábamos en una de las bancas comiendo un helado tomamos marchas hacia la casa o ahora si Isabel nos condenaría.

.

.

Estábamos ambos en el carro hablando de cosas algo vergonzosas que nos había pasado en muestras vida, el ambiente se sentía acogedor y las calles se encontraban un poco más despejadas de la vialidad.

-entonces ella le dijo a mi novia "el día que dejes de moverle el culo hasta a la puta mosca de la mesa, vienes y veremos si vales la pena, pero espero que Farlan no se desilusione si la tienes ya bien floja y prieta- dijo mientras salía del restaurante hecha furia dejándome a mí con la vergüenza y una novia demasiado molesta, hasta la fecha no me he parado allá- finalizo provocando que riera.

-no lo puedo creer, eso hizo Isabel- dije.

-es una de pocas de las que me ha hecho quedar en vergüenza pero un día se la cobre-

-en serio que hiciste-

-que un caballo lo podía complacer más que la verga que tenia presente pues a la distancia que estaba se le veía pequeña- dijo mientras levantaba su meñique, soltándonos ambos a reír –dese ese día procuro no meterse en mi vida amorosa.

Seguimos riendo hasta que quedamos frente a la casa, se podía escuchar la música desde dos casas atrás, Farlan fue el primero en bajar mientras yo sacaba el regalo de la parte de atrás y salía.

-Ren, bienvenidos a casa- grito Isabel, acercándose a mí poniéndose de frente obstaculizando mi mirada.

-perdona pero no se decidía en escoger algo para ti- dije mostrándole el regalo de mi mano.

-ahí alguien que quiero que conozcas- dijo Isabel tomándome de la mano.

-claro porque no- decía pensando en el dichoso amigo de ambos.

Todo fue demasiado rápido para mí, nunca pensé que el mundo fuera demasiado pequeño para volver a encontrarme con el causante de mi tortura y ahí estaba frente a mí con un rostro igual al mío ocasionando que me escondiera detrás de Isabel

-que sucede ren- dijo Isabel viéndome extraño, girando por completo a verme negar con la cabeza.

-tranquilízate por favor, eren- Farlan camino para obteniendo un rostro de confusión por parte de mía, como si hubiera descubierto de mi mentira. -Isabel por favor lleva a eren adentro- dijo acercándose para abrazarme.

Las cosas pasaron muy rápido cuando vi que Levi se acercaba y le daba un fuerte golpe a Farlan en el rostro provocando que Isabel y yo nos acercáramos a auxiliarlo junto a dos amigos más a ver que Levi no lo dejaba en paz.

-desde cuando me has visto la cara- grito.

-no es lo que tú piensas- dijo como pudo Farlan tratando de tomar aire –fue después de que me mandaste la foto, te lo iba a decir- agrego limpiándose el labio.

-¡hasta cuando! Fueron tres putos meses, ¡tres!- grito mientras trataba de zafarse, me encontraba en shock tenia la mirada hacia Farlan tratando de sacar todo este revoltijo que se acumulo en mi interior mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-ya veo lo que pasa ¿te has enamorado de el verdad? Es eso- lo escuche provocando que girara a verlo.

-no es lo que piensas lev…-esta vez hable pero me interrumpió.

-¡tu cállate! Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto que sucede. Desearía no haberte conocido y que nuestras estúpidas familias se unieran- dijo tratando de llegar hacia mi siendo sostenido todavía por detrás. No sé en qué momento mis lagrimas empezaron a salir mientras mi cuerpo temblaba, ve dolió haber escuchado eso.

-no tienes porque desquitarte con el- dijo Farlan. –eren tranquilízate debes pensar en el bebe- agrego provocando que me sorprendiera, era verdad mi bebe, el…el…

-no podía esperar más de ti, eres una puta cualquiera deseo que estés muerto y contigo ese puto bastardo que será tu hijo, quien sabe sea la puta con la que te metiste- dijo con rabia.

Fue entonces que algo dentro de mí se desconecto, como si aquel pedazo de corazón que todavía no se rompía se había hecho añicos, escuche como si algo en mi interior se quebró, una clase de espejo que caía al suelo para después hacerse añicos, trate de no desconéctame pero me fue imposible, entre en pánico junto con el dolor de mis pulmones a querer sentir el aire, junte mis manos soltando mi dolor en gritos de lamentos, aferrándome a algo mientras caiga al suelo sintiendo por fin mi garganta cerrarse.

-que sucede eren- decía Farlan mientras se acercaba a mí.

Mi vista se estaba volviendo borrosa y antes de perder por completo la consciencia pude aprecia acercar a Levi, con un semblante que jamás había visto en el tiempo que vivimos juntos.

.

.

.

Desperté por el fuerte olor a cloro en la habitación siendo acompañado por el sonido de un pitido, poco a poco abrí los ojos pudiendo apreciar el blanco de las paredes y la maquina que se encontraba a un costado mío, sentía las piernas entumidas y un dolor demasiado fuerte en el estomago aun me costaba un poco respirar pero el oxigeno me ayudaba mucho. Se escucho el abrir de la puerta dejando ver a una persona vestida de blanco.

-buenos días joven Ackerman- decía la enfermera mientras me ayudaba a sentarme mientras me explicaba como era que conocía mi apellido de casado –su esposo ha estado desde la mañana afuera de la habitación esperando a que usted de levante para entrar- ahí estaba mi duda. Salió permitiendo que Farlan entrara.

-hola…- decía cuando lo interrumpí.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste la verdad? Confié en ti y tú me pagas de esta manera- le dije con mucho reproche y coraje.

-lo sé y tienes todo el derecho de molestarte pero tenía que saber primero que estabas listo para verlo.

-y que desea ahora, acabar de matarme a mí y a su hijo-

-solo quiere que le des el divorcio, el ha dicho que lo vino a eso- dijo mientras suspiraba –pero si no deseas hablar con el puedo…-

-está bien déjalo pasar, la enfermera me ha dicho que el está aquí- le dije viendo que en algún momento iba a reprochar –de todas formas es necesario-.

Queriendo o no salió no sin antes dejarme los papeles para que los leyera, no tardo en entrar logrando que mi corazón de comprimiera pero no señor, esto tenía que terminar de alguna forma y si él quería el divorcio claro que se lo daría pero no sin antes que pagara y con creces todo lo que me ha hecho.

-antes que empieces a alterarte quiero…- decía cuando lo interrumpí bruscamente.

-aceptare darte el divorcio el cual obtendrás dentro de seis meses…-

-te estás burlando de mi- agrego molesto.

-lo tendrás con la condición de tomar tu papel como esposo- decía cuando nuevamente volvió a interrumpirme.

-estas demasiado alterado y no sabes que es lo que dices-

-me darás mi lugar en la casa, dentro y fuera de esta. Sobre tu otro hijo no tengo problemas si deseas tenernos a los dos en la misma casas, ella tomar el papel que le corresponde y será solamente tu amante-

-no pienso seguir tus idioteces- esta vez dijo molesto-

-no te equivocas, de hecho a ti te conviene ese trato, tomarlo o dejarlo es tu decidió pero esas son mis condiciones para darte el divorcio, una vez que nazca mi bebe te dejo libre, sería como matar dos pájaros de un tiro no crees- decía con burla pudiendo ver el rostro de molestia por su parte mientras apretaba sus manos hechas puños.

-de acuerdo esposo mío si deseas jugar con fuego espero que este preparado para quemarte- agrego saliendo de ahí azotando la puerta.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13:

Nuestra segunda vez viviendo juntos

Había pasado una semana de lo ocurrido. El domingo a primera hora Farlan por mí al hospital y en el transcurso del camino hable sobre las condiciones que le propuse a Levi.

-¡estás loco, que quieres lograr con eso!- decía deteniéndose en la luz rojo del semáforo –porque insistir en vivir juntos… acaso-

-no es lo que piensas, y sé que no lograre nada… pero no lo hago con el propósito de ver nuevamente a mi familia y saber un poco mas de este suceso- dije mientras me señalaba el vientre.

-pero no es necesario vivir con el… puedes no lo sé, seguir tu vida lejos de él, los maltratos y agresiones serán de cada día, quieres arriesgar a tu bebe- volvió de decir.

-tienes razón pero eso cambiara por ello le he permitido tener sobre el mismo techo a su amante-dije con demasiada determinación.

Farlan suspiro.

-será como tu creas que necesario….-

Llegamos en menos de una hora a la casa, recibiéndonos en la entrada Isabel junto con Armin, pude apreciar a un costado de la casa el carro de Levi con este adentro, se veía demasiado molesto pero no le di importancia, baje del carro y salude a todas mi familia mientras me despedía de ellos. Al parecer Levi le había encargado a Isabel que le ayudara con mis cosas.

Subí al auto de Levi sin necesidad de verlo a la cara y el solo prendió el carro y le dio marcha. En todo el camino hubo silencio lo cual me agrado no quería iniciar una conversación y estar nuevamente peleando con él. El viaje duro alrededor de cinco horas, entre pausas las cuales eran en comer algo y el baño.

Empecé a reconocer las calles que caminaba al dirigirme de la escuela a la casa y viceversa, aquellos árboles frondosos afuera de las casas tan llamativas de esta calle, estábamos a poco de llegar a casa, claro si se puedes decir así en aquella tortura que viví en ella. El carro se detuvo mientras se abrían el portón para entrar, Levi se detuvo frente a la puerta.

-yo llevare tu cosas- dijo sin mirarme.

Salí y camine hacia la puerta siendo recibido por una de las criadas de la casa, la cual se sorprendió a verme, le regale una sonrisa.

-señorito me alegra verlo de nuevo-

-gracias-

-quien es dorothi- escuche la voz de una mujer mientras se acercaba, deteniéndose por la impresión de verme.

-MI NIÑO- dijo corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme –como estas ¿te encuentras bien, dime te duele algo?- decía ella revisándome el rostro, pudiendo observar las lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos.

-estoy en casa- dije sintiendo que rompería a llorar.

-bienvenido- dijo ella logrando que mi alma se liberara de todo lo que me atormentaba, la rodee en un abrazo para empezar a llorar, ella presentaba lo que alguna vez tuve y pedir sin necesidad de poder conocerla, a mi madre, ella presentaba todo lo que una madre podía ser, cariñosa, pre ocupadora y enojona.

Los envolvimos en un fuerte abrazo dejando de nuestro afecto digiera lo necesario… pero eso duro poco a escuchar la fuerte voz de una mujer gritar.

-¡que demonios hace este aquí!- grito a cercarse a grandes zancadas hacia nosotros -¡lárgate de aquí!-

-con qué derecho- intervino Kuchel poniéndose entre petra y yo.

-todo el derecho de ser la madre de tu nieto-dijo.

Pude observa a petra deteniéndome en el algo abultado vientre, el cual se escondía bajo la blusa roja que llevaba. Las cosas habían salido de control a ver que varios criados se acercaban para ver que sucedía y de cómo Kuchel trataba de apartar a petra lo más lejos de mí. La puerta de la entrada de abrió dejando ver a Levi algo molesto por la conmoción.

-que mierda sucede- dijo observándonos.

-amor, que bueno que llegas ¡saca a esta porquería de aquí! Antes de que lo haga- dice petra la cual era sostenida por Kuchel.

-estúpida niña quien te crees para…- dijo Kuchel a ser interrumpida por el gran estruendo de un golpe.

Ya había colmado mi paciencia y sin que alguien pudiera meterse camine hacia ellas, llegando a petra mientras mi mano levantaba dándole una cacheta. Ella solo se agarro el rostro viéndome con odio.

-¡como te atreves!- decía al tratar de regresármela pero la detuve.

-escúchame bien lo que te diré, no soy fans de estar golpeando a las mujeres pero sin con ello logro que dejes de insultarme y ofenderme lo hare- dije viéndola con coraje –les diré algo- agregue mirando a Levi y petra – en mi estancia aquí, soy el esposo de Levi y esposo me refiero a todo lo que conlleva esto así me darán mi lugar, si deseo que las cosas de hagan como les digo se harán y sobre esta mujer, podrá quedarse en esta casa con las condiciones que le he dado a Levi pero si sigue insultándome y agrediéndome tomare las represarías correspondientes importándome poco que ella este embarazada-.

-ese derecho lo perdiste al irte de esta casa- dijo burlonamente –ese derecho lo tengo yo por llegar a su hijo en mi vientre- agrego sintiéndose victoriosa.

-en eso te equivocas- dije poniendo ambas manos en mi vientre –yo también tengo motivos… espero un hijo de el-

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos demás, imaginándose de un pequeño error al escuchar, a diferencia de Levi, el ya sabía eso y estaba tranquilo.

-vaya ahora no tengo duda de lo repugnante que eres, sino que me lo has demostrado estúpido fenómeno. Pero dime el de él, claro como te gustaba revolcarte con cualquier pito que se te cruzaba, me hace dudar- dijo cruzándose de manos y una voz melosa provocando que realmente eso me doliera.

-aunque te duela dulzura- dije sintiendo un nudo en la garganta –la única verdad aquí es que siempre serás la segunda, la que recibirá los desechos, el plato de segunda mesa servida- agregue sintiendo el ardor de mi mejilla. Petra me había golpeado –la verdad duele, no es así- viendo como lagrimas de sus ojos caigan por su mejillas.

-es suficiente- dijo Levi acercándose a petra para sacarla de ahí –tu habitación es la de siempre, quiero que subas-.

-¡a mí no me das ordenes!- grite al sentir el nudo en la garganta. Me dolió ver a Levi ayudarla y no hacerlo por mí, la verdad soy un imbécil a esperar algo de él a pesar de estar en mi estado.

-vamos te ayudare a subir a tu cuarto- dijo esta vez Kuchel mientras me abrazaba.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación me permitir llorar, Kuchel al verme se acerco a mi dándome consuelo, sabía que esto pasaría pero aunque negara todo la única verdad era que seguía enamorado de esa persona, la amaba con todo mi corazón aunque mi cerebro se lo negara.

-mi vida, tienes que relajarte, hazlo por el bebe le hace mal-

-L-lo sé…lo s-siento mucho-.

-calma… eren aceptaras el divorcio por eso has venido, mira yo…- decía cuando la interrumpí.

-se lo daré hasta que nazca mi bebe por ahora solo deseo estar cerca de mi familia y ustedes si me lo permiten-

-por mí no hay problemas y te diré nuevamente, bienvenido a casa-.

.

.

Las cosas cambiaron en la casa, al día siguiente llame a alguien para que me pusieran nueva chapa y no dejaba que nadie que no fuera de mi confianza entrara ahí, me la pasaba en mi habitación todo el día y salía nada mas lo necesario, solo para dar mi papel de buen esposo y procuraba no toparme con petra en la casa. Las cosas con Kuchel eran diferentes pues ella como una gran madre siempre estaba al pendiente de mí, en algunas ocasiones Levi se presentaba afuera de mi habitación al reclamarme algo, pero me estaba acostumbrando.

Un mes después mi vientre creció, tuve la visita de mi familia en casa, repitiéndome varias veces con que regresara con ellos pero mi decisión ya estaba hecha, me quedaría en esta casa y nadie me cambiaria de parecer.

Otra cosa que había cambiado era el numero de chicos que llevaba a mi habitación como "amigos", pero en realidad eran otra cosa, pues procuraba hacerlo cuando nadie estaba en la casa, sea por las mañanas y medio día hasta que fui descubierto por Levi…

-ES-ESPERA…MAS DES-DESPACIO-

-así…ahh- dijo en un suspiro.

-si…dios…ahh…ahh…ah- mi respiración cada vez era más agitada –no… me voy a venir- dije al sentir mariposas en el vientre.

-córrete eren- dijo agitado.

El golpe fuerte de la puerta hizo que ambos nos detuviéramos con la agitación de nuestros pulmones, sentí que un balde de agua me habían arrogado a oír la voz gruesa y violenta de Levi.

-mas te vale abrir por las buenas esta puta puerta, pero eso no salvara el idiota que este contigo- grito volviendo a tocar bruscamente.

-creo que tu marido nos descubrió- dijo con simpleza.

-ya sabes por dónde irte, anda-

-puedes moverte ¿quieres que…-

-no estoy bien, anda vete yo puedo solo-

-cuídate- dijo brincando por la ventana.

La puerta fue brutalmente golpeada al grado de que se abriera provocando que diera un brinco por el susto, como pude Salí de la cama, quitándome el dildo que tenía en mi trasero, me acerque con mis piernas tambaleantes hacia la puerta apoyándome en el tocador que horas antes había puesto.

-pero que… porque demonios esta esto aquí- dijo Levi a poder entre abrir la puerta –dile a tu estúpido amante que quite esta mierda-

-no…puede se… acaba de ir- dije todavía con los espasmos en mi cuerpo acercándome y verlo de frente.

-porque demonios has hecho esto… - dijo molesto - quítate que tirare esta puerta y mas te vale que tengas una buena excusa para esto-.

-no tienes el derecho de hacer eso-

-tu mismo pusiste esta estúpida regla o ya lo olvidaste- grito.

-mis regla fueron todo lo que conlleva una matrimonio y excluyendo el deseo carnal por eso te permitir que tuvieras a tu zorra- esto me estaba cabreando –además no sé porque mierda te molesta si nunca has sentido afecto hacia mi-.

-entonces es verdad lo que ella dijo. Puede que ese niño no sea mío- agrego provocando que mi interior se comprimiera, empecé a sentirme mal –sigues siendo una puta-.

-sabes piensa lo que quieras- dije con lagrimas en los ojos provocando que Levi me vieran con un semblante serio –retírate de aquí, no deseo verte…y sabes gracias a ti y a tus amigos tengo ese título o ya olvidaste que fuiste tú el causante de ello- agrego azotándole la puerta en su cara, caminando deprisa hacia el baño y poderme relajar.

-desde ahora Levi Ackerman no me volverás a insultar… ya no mas- dije aventando las cosas del baño.

Si, si lo sé, llego tarde y con un capitulo de wtf? Pero ahora le toca a eren hacer su vida como la ha hecho Levi, no al grado de drogarse y beber, veremos a eren con varios tipos pero no lo hace con la intensión de molestar a Levi, no solo es una necesidad básica del cuerpo, y claro que Levi va a sufrir y llegara hasta de rodillas con eren para que lo perdone.

Por cierta mala noticia…

No podre actualizar por esta página por un tiempo, que realmente no lo sé, por fallas de sistema (PC descompuesta) y esto lo escribí en un ciber y la verdad se me hace algo difícil ya que por donde vivo no tengo cercas ese servicio y solo puedo hacerlo cuando voy con mi suegra, pero sin PC ahora lo estoy escribiendo en mi cel. Y como ustedes saben en fanfiction no deja actualizar por ello así que todo estará en mi cuenta de wattpad, junto con varias historias que he subido new y claro con las mismas actualizaciones de la que está aquí.

Búsqueme con el mismo nombre de akuma doi, tengo de perfil una imagen de Levi y eren de yakuzas sin camisas y tatuados.

Bueno sin más las dejo… y gracias nuevamente por todos ustedes que me dejan un lindo comentario o darle un tiempo a la lectura jejeje.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14:

Comienza la revancha

Me encontraba en la casa de Isabel subiendo las cosas de eren al auto, ha pasado una semana desde que estuvo internado y ahora por la mañana lo daban de alta, desde el día que hable con el no lo he vuelto a ser, me había dado sus estúpidas condiciones para darme el divorcio y la verdad no se qué demonios piensa que ganara con eso pero no me importa. Espere pacientemente en la cafetería del lugar hasta al medio día que fue cuando llego junto a Farlan, las cosas con el seguían tensas pero ambos nos conocíamos demasiado y un simple perdón por mi parte nunca llegaría.

Bajo del carro y saludo a todos viendo que a mí me daba una leve mirada, Isabel le dijo que ya estaban listas sus cosas en mi carro así que no tenía nada que hacer, se despidió nuevamente subiendo al carro, le di marcha, alejándonos del aquel lugar. El trayecto fue silenciosos y solo me detuve lo necesario para comer e ir al baño. Ese mismo día llegamos a casa.

Estacione el carro para que bajara diciéndole de una vez que sacaría sus cosas del carro, salió viendo que subía los escalones para entrar, arranque el carro hacia el garaje estacionándolo y sacando las cosas de la cajuela. Camine hacia la puerta de la entrada, escuchando los fuertes gritos del otro lado de la puerta.

-que mierda sucede- dije observando a los presentes.

-amor, que bueno que llegas ¡saca a esta porquería de aquí! Antes de que lo haga- dice petra la cual era sostenida por mi madre.

-estúpida niña quien te crees para…- decía cuando vi que eren empezaba a caminar hacia con ella, elevando su mano dándole un golpe en la mejilla a petra.

Y empezó las palabrerías de eren, sobre las condiciones que me había anteriormente indicado, mi madre giro a verme como pidiendo una explicación, lo cual le conteste con un simple "te cuento después", dejando que descargara todo lo que tenia de que decir. Fue interrumpido por petra a querer regresarle el golpe pero fue detenida por el mismo, viéndonos a ambos.

– en mi estancia aquí, soy el esposo de Levi y esposo me refiero a todo lo que conlleva esto así me darán mi lugar, si deseo que las cosas de hagan como les digo se harán y sobre esta mujer, podrá quedarse en esta casa con las condiciones que le he dado a Levi pero si sigue insultándome y agrediéndome tomare las represarías correspondientes importándome poco que ella este embarazada-.

-ese derecho lo perdiste al irte de esta casa- dijo burlonamente –ese derecho lo tengo yo por llegar a su hijo en mi vientre- agrego sintiéndose victoriosa.

-en eso te equivocas- dijo poniendo ambas manos en su vientre –yo también tengo motivos… espero un hijo de el-

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos demás, imaginándose de un pequeño error al escuchar, a diferencia de mi, el ya sabía eso y estaba tranquilo.

Nuevamente empezó agredirlo e insultarlo, sacando victoriosamente las cartas bajo la manga eren a decirle sus verdades.

-es suficiente- dije acercándome a petra para sacarla de ahí, ya que veía que esto continuaría –tu habitación es la de siempre, quiero que subas- le dije a eren.

-¡a mí no me das ordenes!- grito viéndome con dolor en su mirada. Como esperando que hiciera algo, no lo sé.

-vamos te ayudare a subir a tu cuarto- dijo esta vez mi madre mientras lo abrazaba y subían por las escaleras.

Lleve a petra hacia su habitación y una vez adentro le pedí que descasara tanto estrés podría afecta al feto que llevaba.

-quiero que se vaya-dijo al fin –no deseo convivir bajo el mismo techo-.

Suspire.

-no se irá- dije firme.

-lo vas aceptar después de todo, míralo es un fenómeno y sí que lo es, como puedes saber que esa cosa que lleva adentro sea humano – grito señalando la puerta –no señor. Quiero que se vaya-.

Gire a verla, pues todo ese tiempo estuve viendo hacia la puerta del cuarto, metiendo las manos en las bolsas de los pantalones y acercándome a ella, lentamente.

-creo que no has entendido las cosas en esta casa- dije acercándome, sentándome a un lado de la cama muy cercas de con ella, apreciando como se recorría unos centímetros para atrás – no se conque derecho exiges algo así, recuerda y métetelo bien en esa cabeza hueca que tienes. Si estás aquí es por eso que llevas en tus entrañas. No te metas títulos que no te corresponden-.

-soy la madre de tu hijo- dijo nerviosas y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-eso me dices pero quien me lo asegura o no recuerdas que también eras mi putita- dije acercándome demasiado a su rostro acarrándolo de la barbilla.

-eres muy cruel- dijo a soltarla y ponerse a llorar.

-bueno tenemos las cosas claras- dije saliendo de ahí caminando hacia mi estudio, necesitaba un gran trago.

Después de eso las cosas cambiaron, al día siguiente entre contrato a alguien para que le cambiara el cerrojo de la puerta y procuraba estar todo el día encerrado ahí con las visitas solamente de ciertas personas, yo me excluía de ella, ya que varias ocasiones llegue a visitar su puerta siendo negada mi presencia con los labios de él. Otra cosa era mi madre ya que ella pasa la mayor parte del día con él en aquella habitación. Las únicas ocasiones que llegaba a verlo era cuando salía a ser su dichoso papel de marido y procuraba no toparse con petra.

De ella digamos que las cosas siguen igual, de mi parte no he vuelto a tocarla y prefería mil veces hacerme una buena jalada a ir con cualquier puta. Después del mes de su estancia tuve la visita de su familia, tratándolo de converse que se fuera de la casa y me diera el divorcio. Ese tema no se volvió hablar por la simple razón de que ya sabíamos en contrato que el mismo había puesto, recibiendo rotundos no por parte de eren.

Pasaron los días y con ello cambios en la casa, llevándome un sabor de boca al enterarme lo que eren hacia a espaldas mías. Supe de eso un día cuando Salí temprano de clases y sin demorarme fui a casa, viendo desde antes de llegar a un hombre salir de la casa demasiado fresco para mí.

"tal vez alguno de su amigo"- pensé a no darle importancia al asunto, asunto que continua en los siguiente días, al ver y salir hombre diferente de la casa. Ese día pensando que podía ser la estúpida de petra fui a reclamarle, llevándome la contra a decir que ella no buscaba y llevaba a hombre en la casa, por una extraña razón no quise creerle, hasta que todo cambio un día que justamente a caminar hacia mi habitación escuche ruidos, y jadeos los cuales provenían de la habitación de eren.

Y como el día que lo encontré con Farlan, esa extraña sensación de ardor y cólera me invadió, dando grandes zancadas hacia la habitación de eren, aprecie perfectamente los ruidos y sin darle tiempo a racionar empecé a azotar la puerta, escuchando el movimiento brusco del otro lado.

-mas te vale abrir por las buenas esta puta puerta, pero eso no salvara el idiota que este contigo- grite volviendo a tocar bruscamente. Pudiendo abrir un poco la puerta, observando que esta estaba trancada por uno de los muebles.

-pero que… porque demonios esta esto aquí- dije a poder entre abrir la puerta –dile a tu estúpido amante que quite esta mierda-.

-no…puede se… acaba de ir- dijo todavía con los espasmos en su cuerpo acercándose para verme de frente. Pudiendo ver el sudor en la cara y su respiración acelerada.

-porque demonios has hecho esto… - dije cabreado - quítate que tirare esta puerta y mas te vale que tengas una buena excusa para esto-.

-no tienes el derecho de hacer eso- protesto el sin apartarse.

-tu mismo pusiste esta estúpida regla o ya lo olvidaste- conteste.

-mis regla fueron todo lo que conlleva una matrimonio y excluyendo el deseo carnal por eso te permitir que tuvieras a tu zorra- al parecer eso lo estaba cabreando –además no sé porque mierda te molesta si nunca has sentido afecto hacia mi-.

Y como si mi boca hablara por sí sola, dije lo primero que se me vino.

-entonces es verdad lo que ella dijo. Puede que ese niño no sea mío- moleste agregue llevándome un rostro desfigurado y apagado por parte de él–sigues siendo una puta- agregue sí que eso me afectara.

-sabes piensa lo que quieras- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos provocando que algo dentro de mí se comprimiera –retírate de aquí, no deseo verte…y sabes gracias a ti y a tus amigos tengo ese título o ya olvidaste que fuiste tú el causante de ello- agrego azotando la puerta en mi cara escuche el fuerte azotar de una puerta.

Camine hacia mi habitación con la cabeza agachada, sin demasiada prisa llegue y me acosté en la cama, siendo como mi compañera de aquel cuarto el llanto de ese idiota, el cual provenía de su baño. El cual estaba conectado al mío por una pared mi delgada.

.

.


End file.
